Harry Potter and the Order of Gaia
by Silver Girl 125
Summary: Harry gets taken to Hogwarts when it was foundet, he trains and gets new powers. THIS IS MY FIRST FIC! please R/R!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, only the plot belongs to me!

A/N: This is my first story, so review and you can even flame me IF they are constructive.

A/N: I'm not gonna bother with the part explaining that Harry is a wizard and everything, because everyone knows that anyway!

Harry Potter and the Order of Gaia

//Dursley's House//

Harry woke up from a bright flash of white light from the window. Standing up and looking out it he saw a man clad in green and silver on the dark street of Privet Drive.

As if the man knew Harry was watching him he turned his head and stared right back at him. The stranger made a complicated hand movement and drew a silver rune in the air.

The last thing harry saw was black.

//Hogwarts Dumbledore's Office//

Dumbledore jumped in his chair as he heard a loud pop accompanied by a flash of white light. He calmed once he saw who was standin in front of his desk with a child in his arms.

"I see that you took him from the Dursley's, there were no problems I presume?"

Asked Dumbledore with a twinke in his eyes as he watched the man lay the child on the couch in the corner.

"No," the man answerd,"So this is Harry Potter?"

"Yes, that he is. He may not look like the powerfull wizard he is, but he has a big heart and will be twice as powerfull as Voldemort when he is trained right."

"But why isn't he showing at least something?" The man wondert while pacing the room.

Dumbledore sighted deeply before talking again:

"Harry hates being different, he wants to be normal. You will need to gain his trust, not everyone much less Harry, is going to train with you if they don't trust you. The wizarding world still thinks you're evil Salazar!"

"Don't worry to much, I'm not cunning for nothing!" he said as he took Harry back in his arms. 

And with a loud pop Salazar Slytherin and Harry Potter were gone. 

A/N: So? Like it, hate it? Please review and tell me what you think!

            P.S.: I NEED A BETA READER!!

                       Your Silver Girl 125


	2. Meeting Salazar Slytherin

Disclaimer: I own nothing except maybe the plot.

A/N: This is always in the past unless I say so ok?

**_Chapter two: Meeting Salazar Slytherin_**

//Hogwarts Salazar's Chambers//

Harry woke from a blinding headache right behind his eyes.

When he reached for his glasses he felt them being put on his face.

"There you go Harry!"

A deep friendly voice told him.

"Here, drink this, it should help with the headache you probably have.

Harry turned a little and looked around to see who was sitting on the side of his bed.

"Who are you and where am I?" questioned Harry as he saw the pale face, green eyes and black hair.

The man chuckled. "Well, that's a question I haven't been asked in a while, but I'll answer you, my name is Salazar Slytherin and you are currently in the past Hogwarts.

More precisely in the year it was founded."

But Harry had stopped listening, after the name Salazar Slytherin was mentioned,

And was currently sitting on the bed gaping.  

"Harry! Harry! Are you still with me? Hey! Wake up!" Salazar said while snipping his fingers in front of the boys face.

"Huh? What? Oh… Ok, let me get this straight, you are Salazar Slytherin, we are in the past and I'm alive because???"

Salazar sighted, this was much more difficult than he imagined.

"Ok, let's get some things get straight. I'm not some evil maniac who kills for sport like Voldemort does, secondly Albus Dumbledore knows about this and thirdly you would be dead if you weren't taken here."

"Ok, but why and why you?" Harry asked.

Well, Salazar thought that would be easily answered:

"I'm the only one who can go into the future and the pat so I had to get you. That explains why me and now comes why you." As Salazar just sat there for a while Harry nervous and started playing with the sheets on the bed.

"Ok," Salazar started and Harry looked up. "The reason why you are here is because you are the heir to me, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Merlin."

Harry couldn't believe it! He was the heir to the five most famous people in history and not anyone thought it necessary to tell him, he could not believe this!

"Harry, I know what you're thinking but don't get mad that nobody told you, I told them to let me tell you because I'm one of your ancestors after all and you'll be training with me and the others for now."

Salazar said with compassion. "Plus when you master the art of time jumping as I call it, you'll get to bring one willing adult back here and train with him."

"I'll be able to take anyone I want with me?"

"Yes, but he has to be willing and the headmaster has to give his consent. Now drink this, it's a sleeping potion I made myself, it 'l stop those visions you were having about Voldemort. Now sleep!"

With that Harry drunk the potion and fell back on the pillows where Salazar softly tucked him in.

A/N: Hope you like this chapter! I'm gonna try to put up a chapter every day and there gonna be about 300-500 words long. Hope that's okay !   

                        Silver Girl 125

Reviewer's: 

Kc: Thanks for the encouragement! I've got a new chapter up see?????

Ja'kai: Thanks for the tipp but I still have no one to beta. Hopefully I'll have one soon.

P.S.: I NEED A BETA BADLY!!!


	3. Seeing his Ancestors

Disclaimer: I own nothing!
    
    A/N: A Really BIG thanks to SYGIRL!!!! Who took the time and changed parts of the story 
    
                   To make it better!!  Thanks!!!!
    
    Chapter Three: Seeing his Ancestors
    
    When Harry awoke, he saw that he was still in the room Salazar taken him to when he first arrived. Looking around, Harry saw a dark green robe with silver trimming lying on the foot of his bed. As he picked up the robe he heard a voice.  "Hey! Be careful! You're not supposed to throw me around!" Looking down in surprise, he saw a small green and silver garter snake lying on the bed where the robes had lain.
    
    "Sorry, didn't mean to throw you around. I just picked up the robe," Harry explained.  Putting on the robe and placing the snake around his neck, he asked quickly asked it where he should go.
    
    "Go right, then straight down the hallway," came the reply as the snake slithered to get more comfortable.
    
    "You mean go to the Great Hall?"
    
    "Yes, that's it.  Now hurry! Salazar hates it when people are late!"
    
    "Okay, okay! Don't sweat it!"  Harry quickly ran down the hall.  Just as he wanted to push the doors to the hall open, a voice from behind stopped him.
    
    "Don't go in there just yet.  Wait till they announce you."  Harry turned around and saw Salazar standing behind him with a small smile on his face.  Harry nodded and stood next to Salazar.  "I see you've found my little present.  His name is Zachary," Salazar said as they stood waiting.
    
    "Who?"
    
    Salazar snorted in laughter.  "The snake that is around your neck."  Harry stroked the snake lovingly.
    
    "Oh! Thanks! He's beautiful."  Salazar smiled, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder, as the doors of the Great Hall opened and Harry walked into the hall.  As Harry stepped into the hall he gasped, "Wow, this looks so much different!"
    
    "Of course it does! The great hall, as you know it, is a thousand years old in your time.  Of course there have been changes.  Now lets meet the rest of your family."  Looking up to the head table Harry saw that there were only 4 seats with the rest of Harry's ancestors, except Merlin, who Salazar whispered would not be here. "Come on." Salazar said, leading Harry right up to the head table.  Salazar and Harry bowed once they got to the front.  "This, Harry, is Godric Gryffindor," Salazar said while pointing to a man in red and gold robes.  "Next to him is the fair Lady Ravenclaw, who is sitting next to Helga Huffelpuff.  I sit next to Helga." The founders acknowledged him with a quick nod and a smile.
    
    "Come Harry, sit here!" Rowena called, conjuring up a chair between Godric and her.  Sitting down Harry looked at the astounded students who were watching the event with shocked expressions on their faces.
    
    Addressing the students, Godric said, "This is Harry.  Treat him with the same respect you treat us with.  He will be here for quiet a while, so please, make him feel at home. Oh, one more thing.   I wanted to say that there will be a dueling tournament this year. Fourth year and above will be allowed to compete.  So practice hard and help others.  Now, let's eat!"  With a cheer the tables filled with food and they started eating.
    
    A/N: Hope you liked this Chapter! See you next time!
    
    Reviews:
    
    Sygirl: Thanks, this means a lot to me! :: Wipes at tears.
    
    Angie: Thanks for your support!
    
    Nexus: Thanks for the offer but I already have two very good ones!


	4. Pranks and a little talk

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own anything!

A/N: Very big thanks to my betas who made this chapter work.

            "---" Normal talking

            *---* Parseltounge

Chapter 4: Pranks and a little talk

While eating Harry remembered something, turning to Rowena he asked: Rowena? Where am I going to stay? And what about the sorting and classes?" 

Looking at him with a smile Rowena said "You're going to stay in the same rooms you were in before, and you'll go to classes with Salazar's and Godric's house because you can't be sorted."

Just as Harry wanted to enquire about why he couldn't be sorted, someone tapped him on his shoulder and turning, Harry looked into the stony face of Godric. As soon as Godric had Harry's attention he started speaking.

"There will be extra defense, wand less magic, elemental magic, dark arts, potions and animagus lesions each day for you. I will be teaching you defense, both wizard and muggle style, Rowena is going to teach you how to become an animagus, Helga is teaching you potions and Salazar will be teaching you the dark arts, wand less magic and elemental magic. Dueling will be taught by all of us."

With that he turned back to his meal. Salazar heard Godric talking to Harry and frowned at the tone he was using. Standing up and making his way to him he whispered "Watch" to Harry and the took out what looked like a piece of pastry, only to put it on Godric's plate when he wasn't looking.

(Bet ja all know what it is! *lol*)

Harry, recognizing what it was, had a hard time holding in his laughter. Godric, looking at him with a curios expression, shrugged and bit into the pastry only to be transformed into a yellow canary for about 30 seconds.

The Hall roared with laughter except for Helga and Rowena who tried to put up a scolding look but failed miserably.

Salazar and Harry had tears of laughter on they're faces and could only calm down after Rowena placed a calming charm on them. Becoming normal again Godric turned an angry red face at Salazar who only shrugged and pulled Harry from his chair, running down the Hall to Harry's room.

Once inside the two used every locking charm they knew and fell onto the floor roaring with laughter. After they managed to calm down Harry looked at Salazar curiously. "Where did you get that canary cram?"

Salazar grinned evilly before answering. "Well, the night I came to get you, I took an stroll around the halls of the Hogwarts you know. When I came to one of my old offices I saw that filch the caretaker made it his. Entering it I found a box labeled "highly dangerous!!" so naturally I opened it and saw these pastries in it. Seeing a note with them I read it and it practically said that whoever ate one turned into an yellow canary for half a minute. Of course I needed to give on to Godric, and he gave me the opportunity after he was so rude to you."   Finished Salazar.

"Why is he so rude to me?" wondered Harry white playing with the carped under him.

"Ahhh… He is just grumpy because on of his heirs willingly married one of my heirs. Just show him your Gryffindor qualities and he will see you for who you are, a powerful and loving boy who has a heart as big as the world but has seen to many bad things in his life." He said smiling.

"You said that I would have died if I hadn't left the world I knew, why?" Harry asked.

"Interesting question. The thing is that in the future you had many protections around you that unconsciously stopped the magic flowing out of your body. With would have been fatal because you were to young to hold all that natural power you have. But you needed those protections because of Voldemort, so I brought you here into the past. Here we could remove those protections and let your access power leave. That's why you had that migraine when you woke." Salazar explained.

"Also you need to be trained so when you meet Voldemort next you may be able to defeat or at least wound him badly." He continued," That's where the I come in, I know you don't like the dark arts the least, Dumbledore told me, but you have to learn them for your protection. You don't have to use them just know how to. Ok?" 

Salazar looked at him with a stern look and Harry nodded reluctantly. 

*Godric is coming! Watch out he is going to blast the door to peaces!*Zachary suddenly screamed from Harry's neck.

Salazar and Harry looked at each other with wide eyes, then Harry had an idea. Running to his trunk, he took out his invisibility cloak and wrapped himself and Salazar in it. Next he told Salazar to take of the locking charms. He looked at Harry like was crazy but did it anyway. 

Seeing the door being blasted of its hinges Salazar gave a small gasp.

Harry quickly put his hand over his mouth to keep him quiet.

Godric meanwhile took a look around the room then repaired the door and ran down the corridor.

Coming out of the cloak Harry quietly closed the door. 

"Wow! That's what Dumbledore told me about! Imagine the pranks we can play on Godric with that cloak! But why did I have to take off the locking charms?"

Harry rolled his eyes and sighted. 

"And you're supposed to be cunning! He would have known we were in here if there were any locking charms o the door!"

Salazar stood up and slapped Harry on his back. "Well, at least I have a cunning heir! Now get some sleep, you have a day with the Slytherin's tomorrow. And in the afternoon those training sessions with me and Rowena. Dark arts and animagi on one day!" He had a dreamy look on his face as he said the last sentence. Giving him a smile Salazar walked out the room and closed the door softly behind him.

A/N: Hope this chapter is long enough!  

          Your                  Silver Girl125

Reviews:

Haley: Thanks! Here's the next one!

Cynical Slytherin: Hi! *peeks out behind big rock* hope you like the new chapter… *plays

                           with collar*    Thanks for reviewing!

Shdurrani: Thank you so much! *jumps up and down from happiness*

Della luna: Hope this is better! It's longer too if you didn't notice. Thank you for   

                   Reviewing, you helped me out a lot for writing that there were to few details.

                   Thanks again!

Kc: Thanks for reviewing! See? The new chapter is up!

Angel: Thank you for reviewing! *brakes down sobbing because of all the nice reviews*

                        See Ya                   

Silver Girl 125


	5. Breakfast and New Friends

Disclaimer: I STILL own nothing! *whines about dumb copyrights*

A VERY BIG THANKS YOU FOR **_SYGIRLWHO MDE THIS CHAPTER POSSIBLE SO SOON! THANK YOU!_**

A/N: "—" normal speech

         *---* Parseltongue

         ^---^ Phoenexian

Chapter 5: Breakfast and New Friends

Harry woke from a trill of beautiful music from the window.  Opening his eyes, Harry turned and saw a beautiful red and gold phoenix sitting on the windowsill.

The bird took flight and sat down on the bed beside Harry.  It cooked its head to the side and looked at him. 

^Good morning!^  Harry jumped as he realized that it was the phoenix that had talked. 

^How can I understand you?^ and got the next shock, as he realized that he could speak it too.

^Very easy, every heir of Godric's is able to!  Those wards just kept you from taking and understanding it.^

^What's your name?^ 

^I am Serena, and you should probably get ready for classes.  Wouldn't want to be late for you're first class now would we?^ Serena said with a laugh.

//5 minutes later//

Walking into the great hall, Harry saw Godric looking at Serena with a shocked expression on his face.  Turing his face to Harry he smiled, for the first time Harry was here, at him. 

*Harry!  Harry!* Harry looked down and saw Zachary slithering to him, picking him up he asked what the matter was.  *Salazar wants you to sit at his seat until he comes here.*

*Why is that?*

*No idea, I think he just wants to keep an eye on you.* Harry shrugged and sat down next to Helga.  

Helga smiled and asked, "Did you sleep well?" 

Harry returned the smile, "Yes I did, and who wouldn't when waking by the song from such a beautiful lady as Serena is."  Helga fell into a fit of giggles as she saw the bird ruffle her feathers and then disappear with a pop.  Right after that, he heard a loud cough from Godric who looked at him with a raised eyebrow and an amused smile.

"I see that you met Serena, and you're totally right, she has a beautiful voice," Godric said.

Only Godric and Harry heard the murmured ^You're just as bad as him, there's no mistaken that he's your heir.^ They looked at each other and laughed at the look Serena was giving them.

Salazar chose that moment to enter the hall and raised one quizzical eyebrow before moving to stand in front of Harry.  *I see that Godric has forgiven you that little prank at the feast yesterday.* he said in parseltongue.

*Yea,* Harry replied *but only after Serena came with me to the hall.*

*Always knew I liked that blasted bird!* Salazar murmured before motioning to Harry to stand up and come with him.

Going down and standing in front of the Slytherin table he said, "There will be no pranks or you'll get it back ten folds" a smile flashed on his face before he continued, "Harry will be treated with respect!  Oh, one more thing, we will cover the Chamber of Secrets today in dark arts.  We have a double period anyway."  He smirked and then looked at Harry who had a shocked face.

"The Basilisk is hopefully not down there yet!  I have no longing to kill that thing twice!"

"Oh don't worry!  He won't do anything with two parselmouth's in there who command him!"  Salazar said cheerily.  "Now sit down and eat, you have me first two periods."  Looking around he spotted two teenagers running into the hall at top speed just to slitter to a halt right in front of him.  "Ahh…  Jessy and Sam, just the two I was looking for!"

The two looked at each other, swallowed hard and the turned to their teacher with a small smile.  "I need you to look out for Harry and show him the basics ok?"

"Sure."  The two said as one and breathed a sight of relive.

Nodding, Salazar took of for the head table again.

Harry sensing two people sitting on each side of him looked up from his breakfast and smiled at the two.  "Hi!  I'm Jessy!" the blond girl with blue eyes said that was sitting on his right side said.  "And I'm Sam," a sandy haired, brown eyed boy said, seating himself to his left side ended.

 "I'm Harry, nice to meet you."  Harry said nervously.  Looking at his wristwatch, he took Zachary and set him on the table.  *Zach?  Can you go tell Salazar that I'm taking Jessy and Sam right down to the Chamber of Secrets because I know how to get in?* he asked.  

*Sure!* Zachary said and slithered to Salazar who then nodded with a smirk on his face.

With that done, he turned to Sam and Jessy.  "Would you guys like to go to the Chamber of  Secrets now?  Cause I know where it is and how to get in!"  Both looked excited and soon were off with a few pieces of toast clutched in there hands.

TBC

A/N: Very sorry, but it was such a good place to stop!  Forgive me. *ducks foul tomatos*

Reviews:

slytherin princess: Thanks for reviewing!

Shdurrani: Thanks so much! I really hope this covers your expectations!

Serena Cherry: You inspired me so much, because I actually wanted to make Godric a little meany, but for your sake (and sanity) I decided to make him like Harry more.

KEEP REVIEWING YOU ALL!


	6. Opening the Chamber I

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
A/N: A VERY Big thenk you for my wonderfull betas. Oh, and Sygirl? I could not read our corrected chapter, the only thing there was A blank page. Well, thank you anyway. * runs up and gives very Big hug*  
  
Chapter 6: Opening the Chamber I  
  
As they ran down the corridor to Myrtle's bathroom, Sam and Jessy were wondered about how Harry knew where the chamber was and how to get in.  
  
Finally stopping at the girl's old bathroom, Harry grinned and stepped in. He looked to the water basins, looking for the small snake he knew was there.  
  
Noticing that Sam just standing outside Harry smirked and said: "What? Sam afraid of a girl's bathroom? Ohhh.doesn't he want to come with us?"  
  
"Of course I want to come, but this is the GIRL'S bathroom -Salazar wouldn't put the entrance of the chamber here!" came the quick reply.  
  
"Really you two! Didn't you know that only boy's can speak parseltounge? Where better than here so no one can find it! Now, what were you looking for Harry?" Jessy exclaimed, fed up with them.  
  
"There's a snake carved into one of those basins, and speaking parseltounge to it will open the gate."  
  
After a little searching, Harry found the snake and motioned to the others to go back a few steps.  
  
Looking at the snake he hissed at it. *Open!* Sam and Jessy cringed at the language; Harry raised an eyebrow but said nothing.  
  
Right after that, the wash basins shifted away from the center, revealing the entrance to the Chamber of secrets. They looked curiously at the big hole in the ground, and they almost got the shock of they're life when Harry jumped in like it was nothing.  
  
When Jessy heard something hitting the ground he immediately started to scream, "Harry! Harry! Are you alright! Did you hurt yourself? Hang on, well get you out!"  
  
"Yes I'm alright! Now calm down and jump into the hole if you want to see the chamber! It's not that hard, you'll only get a little bruise."  
  
Sighing, Sam and Jessy looked at each other, shrugged and jumped down into the darkness.  
  
Once they made the trek down the tunnel they saw Harry sitting, looking at them with a highly amused expression. "Come on before the basilisk eats you!" he smirked evilly at they're scared expression.  
  
"Well, let's go! Shouldn't keep a beast from his meal to long. At least I won't be eaten." He then cheerily continued down the dark Hallway to the door with the snakes, Sam and Jessy nervously following behind him.  
  
"Is there a real basilisk down here or do you just want to make us insane with worry?" Sam asked after the two of them found there voices again.  
  
"No, silly!" Jessy interrupted with her know-it-all tone "Harry is a parseltounge, the snake won't do us any harm when were near him and he does not give it instructions to attack us."  
  
The two cringed again as the language of parseltounge was hissed through the air, and Harry turned to them in curiosity, "Why are you cringing if I speak parseltounge?"  
  
Sam was the one that answered. "Salazar never gives us detention, instead he always looks us straight in the eye and talks parseltounge, it gives you the creeps if you don't understand it!"  
  
Harry nodded and the three made their way into the main hall and the layer of the basilisk.  
  
Turning to look at the statue of Salazar Slytherin he spoke loudly to it.  
  
*I, heir to Salazar Slytherin command you to come out! Keep your eyes closed! You are not allowed to look at the eyes of any humans, and in return we leave you in peace to go in and out of the statue as you like!*  
  
When that was said, the mouth of the statue came open and out went the basilisk with his eyes closed.  
  
He heard the startled gasps from Sam and Jessy but chose to ignore them. *I see that you found me.*  
  
*Yes, but that was only because I knew you were there.*  
  
*The future has a terrible fate for you. And now, the prophesy has been fulfilled.*  
  
*What prophesy?*  
  
*One about the warrior of the light coming into the past and healing his wound there, more you can not know. I must go back to sleep now, but I will see you again when the time has come to seal your destiny.*  
  
As he watched the snake as it slithered back into the statue, he felt a hand on his shoulders. He looked back to see Salazar behind him, with the rest of the class gaping in awe at the retreating snake.  
  
TBC  
  
SO SORRY that it is so short, but I had major tests to learn for and I would have lost my computer if I didn't get good grades. *shudders* Hope you like it!  
  
Reviews:  
  
Dkj: thanx for your support!  
  
Shdurrani: thank you so much! *runs around and starts screaming about happy  
  
Reviewers*  
  
Serena Cherry: You are one of the most supportive reviewers I have ever seen, thank you so much! I hope you really like this and keep reviewing. As to your questions, I will answer them in the next chapters, exept the ones about the founders, yes he will get to know them better and Godric is gonna be one of his favorite people.  
  
P.S.: Salazar will scare the hebee jebees out of them, but that comes in the Next chapter. Keep reviewing!  
  
Angelangi: I promise I will, see?  
  
ER: Thank you!  
  
Heather: Dumbledore knows, (as you know if you rad the story carefully ^-^ ) I actually wanted to make this chapter for the people in the future but I just could not concentrate to do so, sorry but it will be in chapter 8 if my calculations are correct. Well, keep reviewing! 


	7. Opening the Chamber II and Classes

Disclaimer: I ow nothing!  
  
A/N: Thank you soooooo much Sygirl and Angie for giving me tipps and correcting the story.  
  
Chapter 7: Opening the Chamber II and Classes  
  
Just as he watched the snake as it slithered back into the statue, he felt a hand on his shoulders and looked back to see Salazar behind him and the rest of the class gaping in awe at the retreating snake.  
  
"We'll talk about what the basilisk said in dark arts, okay?" All Harry could do was nod and Salazar turned back to the class and started laughing at they're faces. "Ok, let's start with the history of the name. The Chamber of Secrets is called just that because they're so many secrets which only I and maybe Harry know." Just then many hand's shot up, but Salazar just waved them back down. "I'll answer all questions at the end. The basilisk is just one of many traps which only a Parselmouth can disable. As you saw, that door to this hall needs to be commanded in Parseltongue to open." Looking around he saw Harry, Sam and Jessy talking in low whispers by one of the statues.  
  
"Well, well, well. what have we here, looks like someone isn't listening?" Salazar smirked and started speaking in Parseltongue. Every one of the students started shuddering in fear and edged away from him, every one that is except Harry who was currently rolling on the floor and laughing his head off. The student's looked at him like he was crazy. Sam and Jessy were astounded that he was laughing at their teacher in his face. When Harry finally regained his composure he went and stood next to Salazar. *That was the best joke I ever heard!* he whispered.  
  
Salazar just grinned that grin that could drive you to suicide and replied, *You won't tell them that I'm just telling jokes are you?*  
  
*No of course not, to much funny watching them looking like a rat that's cornered by a cat.* Salazar raised an eyebrow and Harry smirked.  
  
"Student's! We're going to go out of the chamber now because you have to get to your next class. Maybe if you're lucky, we'll come back next double period." The class looked relieved and ran out of the hall.  
  
Harry and Salazar walked behind the class making sure that no one was left behind. "How are we getting out of the chamber?" Harry asked. "In the future, Fawkes had to pull us out."  
  
"Another brilliant idea of mine," stated Slytherin proudly, "You have to command the chamber to let you out, and stairs will appear. Now, why don't you do the honors? Just command it to take you and the class to the entrance hall."  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Harry as Slytherin went deeper into the chamber.  
  
"I need to speak with that overly large snake in there about what it said to you," Slytherin said with a smile.  
  
"Good luck!"  
  
Turning, the founder told the students to go to the next class when they're back in the hall, and then walked back into the chamber.  
  
Looking at the ceiling, Harry commanded the chamber to take them back to the entrance hall. With a flash of white light they were back in the main part of the school.  
  
Feeling two hands on his shoulders Harry saw Sam and Jessy behind him. "Come on Harry, well be late for Transfiguration! Rowena loves to transfigure us into a stone, and throw us against the wall. There isn't any damage done to us, but it's not a pleasant experience, believe me," Jessy said in her usual annoyed voice.  
  
Dragging the two protesting boys to the classroom she sat herself to the front, pulling Harry and Sam down with her. Just as the bell rang, Rowena came in, holding a cage full of rats. "Today," she said cheerfully, "we will be transfiguring rats into goblets. Golden goblets to be precise." After quickly demonstrating, she instructed the class to start.  
  
Harry was the first one to finish the task, but Rowena just gave him a knowing smile and ten points to Slytherin. Sam and Jessy were the next to finish and got five points each. After the class Harry asked what they had next, "Honestly Harry! We have DADA next. I'll warn you, Godric loves to shoot curses at students in class," Jessy said.  
  
"Thanks," Harry said and snickered when Sam rolled his eyes behind Jessy.  
  
Walking into the DADA classroom, Harry was immediately cursed with a pain curse that he didn't even feel. It was nothing compared to the cruciatus curse. Godric seemed impressed and shot another one, which Harry deftly blocked with a charm he learned for the Third Task.  
  
"Ok, settle down everyone, now that we are all here I'm going to tell you what we are going to do the next two months. Who knows the patronus charm?" Harry's hand immediately went into the air, but he seemed to be the only one. A small smile came over Godric's lips as he called on Harry.  
  
"The Patronus is like a guardian and will fight of dementors in the area. Every Patronus has a different shape; it could be an animal, both magical and muggle, a plant or a human being. It look's like silver mist which will you will be able to touch if it is strong enough. To conjure one you have to say 'Expectro Patronum' and think about your happiest memory. If the memory is strong enough, your Patronus will get a form of your guardian. If not, it will just be some silver mist."  
  
Staring at Harry in amazement, Godric said, "Harry? Can you come up here and try to conjure one up? With all that knowledge of the spell you should be able to do it with ease."  
  
Shrugging, Harry stood up at the front of the classroom and said, "Expectro Patronum!" He thought about the time he found out that his godfather was innocent and did not murder his parents. But instead of the stag like last time, a creature that looked like a lion with wings of an eagle and a horn not unlike that of an unicorn on its forehead came out of his wand.  
  
  
  
TBC.  
  
A/N: Well that was it. Sorry for the delay, but I had to wait for my exam results before being allowed onto the computer again. Hope you like it!  
  
Silver Girl 125  
  
Reviews:  
  
Shdurrani: * stops running in circles* thank you so much *jumps up and down in Happiness*  
  
Della luna: Thanks ok, you reviewed for this chapter, glad you like it!  
  
ER: thanx  
  
Serena Cherry: Ohhhh. I love confusing people! The next chapter will be about The people in the future and how old Moldywarts feels that someone stole His favorite enemy. Yea, I liked the scene with Sam and Jessy down in the chamber too. And about the basilisk, you'll just have to wait and see. *has evil grin on Her face* ^-^  
  
P.S.: Yes you are one of the most supportive reviewers in the Whole Wide World.  
  
HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER PLEASE R/R 


	8. Temper Tantrums and Concern edited one

Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
Chapter 8: Temper Tantrums and Concern  
  
A/N: this is in the future!  
  
//Deatheater meeting//  
  
After about two hours of torture of the deatheaters in the circle, Severus Snape was startled as lord Voldemort called him to the front. After Snape kneeled and kissed his robes, Voldemort spoke. "What have you heard of Potters disappearance?"  
  
"Not very much my lord" he said, "The old fool Dumbledore looks like he knows more than he shows, but he is not dislodging any information. Nether his friends nor his godfather know where he is, or what happened to him." He knew Voldemort would not be pleased.  
  
"That is not what I wanted to hear!" the dark lord said in a deadly voice. "I want to know who took him, where he is and what he is doing. How dare anyone take him from me! He is mine to kill and torture and only mine! Crucio!"  
  
With that last word screamed, Snape started screaming and rolling on the floor in agony. No matter how many times he endured it, he never got used to it.  
  
Flicking his wand Voldemort took off the spell -and placed it on a totally unsuspecting Wormtail, who had been kneeling on the floor beside Voldemort's feet.  
  
"When I call you the next time Snape, you better have the information I want, or you will be Nagini's next meal!" Turning to the rest of his followers, he said with anger evident in his voice: "Go now before I kill all of you just because of your incompetence and inability to fulfill the most simple task!" With that he turned and swept out of the room and the death eaters apparated back to wherever they needed to be.  
  
After apparating to Hogsmade, Severus Snape, potions master of Hogwarts passed out in a dark alley where a half giant named Hagrid found him.  
  
//Hogwarts//  
  
Opening the front doors, Hagrid immediately bellowed for Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey. After he ran up to the hospital wing and lay Snape onto a bed, Pomfrey came in, closely followed by Dumbledore.  
  
"What happened?" the nurse asked as she checked on the man in the bed.  
  
"I found him like that in the alley in Hogsmade, so I just picked him up and brought him back here as fast as possible." Hagrid answered.  
  
"It's a good thing you did -he has internal bleeding and could have bled to death in two hours." She shook her head, then turned to them, "And now, out, both of you! He needs peace and quiet. You can see him in the morning when he wakes up!"  
  
//The next morning//  
  
Dumbledore was awoken from his musings about Harry's welfare by a soft knock on the door. Opening it, he found Snape, Ron, and Hermione standing before him.  
  
"Come in, come in! For what do I own this pleasure?"  
  
"You know exactly why I'm here, and those two needed to ask you something and decided to come up here with me." Severus said, clearly annoyed at the old man's ignorance.  
  
"Well, come take a seat then."  
  
Taking a seat Severus turned to the headmaster and began telling him what happened last night. "He was in a very bad mood today and decided to torture us for two hours. After that, I had to come forward and tell him what I found out about the Potter boy from you. Cursing me with the cruciatus curse for some time he then gave me a warning to get more information from you, or I will be the next meal for his ten foot living rope he calls Nagini; Then he told us to go home."  
  
Ron and Hermione started snickering at the description of Voldemort's snake and had trouble controlling their laughter. Giving the teenagers in front of him a look to calm them down, Dumbledore asked what they had wanted to ask him. "Well. We wanted to know where Harry is because we know you have at least some idea where he is, and what he is doing."  
  
"I do not know his exact location at the moment but I can tell you that he is preparing for what is to come. Severus? You can tell Voldemort what I have just said, it should keep him from cursing you too badly."  
  
"Thank you Albus; I'll be teaching my classes now." Turning to Ron and Hermione he said with a smirk, "I believe you have potions now, we wouldn't be late for that now would we?" Groaning, the two went out the door after there potions master.  
  
Locking the door after them Dumbledore door sat heavily in his chair, thinking about what Harry was doing now.  
  
A/N: So? Like it hate it ?  
  
Reviews:  
  
Starr: thanks!  
  
Heather: thank you so much! Sirius freaking out will probably be in chapter 9 or 10. hope you like it!  
  
Shdurrani: Thanks *LOL*  
  
Moonlight: * looks to the sky and asks how this story could have such wonderful reviewers* THANKS!  
  
Maria: *Stares at monitor in shock* WOW, I mean wow! Thanks sooooooo much!  
  
Serena Cherry: I LOVE to make people think, but the patronus is explained a bit in the story, you know the part where Salazar explains the protection spells and how they kept his power locked inside? But that's only one half of the explanation and you'll just have to wait an see what comes next. About the form of the patronus, that was my idea because I love unicorns and griffins. Unicorns are the purest and most beautiful creatures there are, they are very hard to turn evil and have a very strong urge to protect the innocent and Griffins are fighters who will fight for what they believe in and not what someone else thinks. So it's a very good combination for Harry don't you think? I like the part where Harry is laughing too and it was actually my 6 year old sister who pretty much threatened me to write that. She said that if I didn't she would be telling my parent's that it was me who stole the whole carton of milky ways and ate them. *lol* Glad you like it! Harry will be getting along great with Godric, so no need to worry. P.S.: You better get back in that water before you die on me! *giggle* P.P.S: Keep reviewing! P.P.P.S: THANK YOU LOTS AND LOTS FOR YOUR SUPPORT!  
  
Angelangie: Thank you soooo much! And its part griffin, just read the answer to the review of Serena Cherry and you'll have the answer. (To lazy to write so much right now ^-^)  
  
Lady Pheonix Gryffindor: Thanks for your support! 


	9. Patronus and an explanation

Chapter 9: Patronus, and an explanation  
  
//Back in the past//  
  
Shrugging, Harry stood up at the front of the classroom and said, "Expecto Patronum!" He thought about the time he found out that his godfather was innocent and did not murder his parents. But instead of the stag like last time, a creature that looked like a lion with wings of an eagle and a horn not unlike that of an unicorn on its forehead came out of his wand.  
  
Shocked out of his wits, Harry stood there with his mouth open as he looked at the patronus in disappointment. Where is the stag? He thought to himself and tears began to well in his eyes at the thought of not seeing the animagi form of his dad again -it was something he anticipated every time he performed the charm.  
  
He felt a hand guiding him out of the classroom, and when he turned he found himself looking right into face of Salazar, who had understanding and loneliness shining in his eyes. "Why don't you go to your room Harry; I'll be there later to get you for you're training." He said this with an uncharacteristically soft voice, which was sincere and spoke nothing of pity for which Harry was grateful. After nodding to his mentor he went to his room.  
  
'Seeing him go down that hall so confused and lost looking reminds me of me when I was his age, I didn't know what was happening ether,' Salazar thought as he ran back inside the DADA classroom to have a nice big chat with Godric before helping Harry through this.  
  
Entering the classroom he saw Godric still standing at the same place, still staring at the creature in front of him and still having a shocked look to his face. After Salazer barked a terse, "Class dismissed!" at the nervous students, he had a small talk with Sam and Jessy, which put a frown on his face.  
  
He walked up to Godric and slapped him in the face. "Wake up you dammed Griffindork! Do you know what you just did?" Getting no answer from the other one he slapped him again, which did the trick.  
  
"He. H. H. He... did the patronus charm. p. per. perfectly! N. not even I c. can do th. th. that!" Godric stuttered with amazement plastered on his face.  
  
"Yes he did, but do you know at what price?"  
  
"What do you mean at what price?" Godric asked after he snapped back into the world of the living.  
  
"Well, normally his patronus would be a stag, like his fathers animagi. But because his magic can run freely now, his real guardian was shown as the patronus. The shock of not seeing the stag could ruin everything I did to gain his trust!" Salazar ranted worriedly as he paced the classroom.  
  
"Why don't we call Merlin to help us? With him here -he could explain what is happening better and he can meet Harry." A soft calming voice from the doorway suggested.  
  
"Plus he will be able to teach Harry how to control his elemental guardian, and the darkness that is in him."  
  
"Darkness?" Godric questioned from his seat behind his desk.  
  
Salazar was the one that answered.  
  
"When Sam and Jessy talked to me just before I slapped you they told me what happened when they went down to my chamber with Harry. They said that he said things like "'Better not keep the basilisk from his meal to long, at least he wont eat me.'" He also looked at them with a truly evil grin on his face while he said it. I think that bringing Merlin here is the best idea, he has a way of making people tell him they're darkest secrets without them realizing it."  
  
Helga nodded and turned to Salazar, "You are the best with time spells, you get Merlin and I will help Rowena with her animagus classes for Harry."  
  
Nodding to Rowena, Helga and Godric he walked back to Harry's room with a question on his mind: How did the darkness in his soul come to reside there?  
  
Opening the door to Harry's chambers, Salazar saw Harry sleeping on his bed, a photo album in his hands. Sitting on the bed next to the boy he gently took the book out of his hands at which Harry woke and immediately grabbed the book back.  
  
"Harry? I have to do something this evening and will come back very late in the night, so don't worry if you won't see me at dinner ok? Now, run along, Helga and Rowena are going to teach you the basics of animagus training today!"  
  
"Ok, see you in the morning!"  
  
With that done Salazar Slytherin walked out of the room, to the entrance hall and out of the castle where he disappeared with a flash.  
  
Hope you liked it!  
  
Reviews:  
  
Shdurrani: Thanks lots and lots!  
  
Serena Cherry: Thank you so much! I don't think those are actual words but they get your point across very good. So you found a animal like the one I used? Well, what is its name? I'd really like to see a picture of it. About the adventures, you'll have to give me you're name so I can tell you when im going to go on a stealing spree. My sister was WAYYYYYYYY to happy to see that you like her, (she was running around in circles for almost two hours!) and sends you her best wishes.(I'm not gonna write everything she said because it would be over two pages long *lol*) AND IT IS NOT FUNNY!!!!! *grumbles about mean reviewers* Naaaa, just kidding, but you should have seen her bribe my 22 year old brother to give her his play station for the holydays, now THAT was funny! Thanks for liking the story the way it was, it really means a lot to me. See ya! P.S.: it would be a wonder if I'd be able to guess your name now!  
  
The scrivener: thanks! It was so nice that finally someone got the guts to write what could be better for the story! I tried to let Harry have a little more feeling, but please tell me what you think. About Sam and Jessy, they are kind of the replacements of Ron and Hermione, but ill try to give them more personality. As I said, this is my first story and I'll be happy for every bad review if it is constructive and can help with the story. Thanks again!  
  
Heather: Wonderful scene wasn't it? I liked it too. I don't know if the chapter is longer than the others but you can always hope! Thank you!!!  
  
Immortalis_Vespers: Thank you Soooo much!!! 


	10. Chapter 10 and 11 BETA READ!

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing for crying out loud!  
  
Chapter 10: Animagi Lessons and a Surprise  
  
Walking into the transfiguration classroom, Harry saw Helga and Rowena standing in front of the blackboard talking. They stopped as soon as they noticed that Harry entered the room and looked at him with something akin to pity in they're eyes.  
  
"Are you feeling better Harry?" Rowena asked.  
  
"Yes, I am much better now, just needed some time to think." Seeing the dubious looks that the two women gave him, Harry rolled his eyes. "Could we maybe go on with this lesson? I'd like to know what my animagi form is."  
  
"Of course Harry." Rowena replied after she shook her head quickly as if to rid her head of some stray thought and straightened her skirt. Stepping over to a cabinet one the side of the classroom, she drew out a small vial with a rainbow colored liquid.  
  
"Here, drink this and chant the words Transformus Animagus." She ordered. "Don't forget the words or you won't be able to make it!" Harry quickly complied with the instructions.  
  
After he emptied the bottle, Harry started chanting the words he needed: Animagus Transformus, Animagus Transformus, Animagus Transformus...  
  
He felt small sparks in his hands and feet, which were starting to run up his arms and legs into his chest and head, gasping as his bones were pulled apart and put back together. It was an incredible feeling. After everything stopped, he opened his eyes and looked around. His eyesight was much sharper and he saw everything with a small gold and silver tinge. He walked over to the large mirror that was hanging there for exactly this purpose.  
  
Looking into the mirror, the first thing he saw was that he was a big black stallion. It had a foot long gold and silver horn on the forehead, black wings with gold and silver tips and glowing green eyes. The scar was nowhere to be seen. His hooves were surrounded with flames, and they were leaving scorch marks on the floor as he turned back to Rowena and Helga.  
  
It took a moment for Rowena to get rid of her surprised look, but then came forward and stroked his head. When Helga found her voice again she walked closer to him and stared at his horn, feet and wings. Once her inspection was finished, the stallion that was Harry gave a small cry and transformed back.  
  
"Harry!" Rowena cried out and sat down next the groaning boy who was currently busy rubbing his eyes. "Man that was weird!" He groaned. "What was I? I know it was some kind of horse but which kind? And what's with the wings and horn?"  
  
As Rowena helped Harry up, Helga spoke up. "Harry, I think you are a black Unicorn, they are much more powerful, more aggressive than normal animals, are able if they want, mind you, to kill humans and creatures with just a touch of they're horn or hooves. And they only let virgins touch them because if they are not it will drive them mad. Even if the Unicorn is an animagi." She had a brutally evil smirk on her face as she said the last part looking straight at Rowena who was blushing like a little schoolgirl.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," Helga said, "and Harry wouldn't dare. Would he?" Harry shook his head and looked at Rowena with an apologetic smile as he stood up. He quickly sat down on the teacher's desk. Helga shook her head at him and Rowena gave him a disapproving look. Shrugging, Harry slipped down from it and went to sit in the desk chair.  
  
"I got a question," he stated. "When my Dad and his friends became animagi, it took them five years. Why could I be one in only 10 minutes?"  
  
"Ahhh, but you are not a complete animagi yet, you still need to learn to change into your animal side and back without the potion. To your question, your father and his friends needed that long to prepare they're minds, the potion, the spell and the training to change into the animals." Rowena answered with a knowing smile on her lips.  
  
"What do you mean by preparing they're minds?"  
  
"Well, it's like this, you have to have a strong and controlled mind to be able to transform. The longer you are in your animal shape when you drink the potion, the stronger you are in your animal form. You were in it for almost ten minutes, which is very long indeed for such a young wizard as yourself."  
  
"Can I try to change again?" Harry asked.  
  
"Absolutely not," Helga screeched in a stern voice. "You are tired and this is not something to be messed around with! You can be seriously hurt if there is something wrong.! Plus, you have a very dangerous and powerful magical creature!"  
  
"Please? Please, please, please... I'll do anything if you at least let me try!" Harry begged and finished of with a puppy dog look that the two women could not ignore.  
  
"Ok, but you are to do everything we say or we will stop ok?" Helga asked .  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Rowena started. "You have to concentrate at what it felt like when you transformed the first time and how the Dark Unicorn felt. Its form, the power it had, and how everything looked, felt and smelled. If you get this right you will transform and become a full animagus. Now, are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
"Yes!" Harry replied with a determined voice, excitement filling his eyes. With their nod of assent Harry started. "Ok, here it goes!"  
  
He closed his eyes and concentrated on the looks of the animal, his black fur, green eyes and the glow in them, the black wings with the colored tips and the flaming black hooves that would destruct everything that stood in they're way. Next he thought about how it felt to walk, the powerful muscles rippling beneath the dark fur, seeing everything in a gold tinge and having the feeling of absolute protection around him.  
  
Harry didn't even realize when he had changed and only came out of his trance after the transformation was finished.  
  
Chapter 11: Meet Merlin, visiting the hospital wing and a old professor  
  
Opening his eyes and standing up he didn't even realize that there were any other people in the room until someone started clapping. Turning around he saw two people standing next to Helga and Rowena. One was Salazar and the other one had an aura of power around him that could only belong to Merlin.  
  
Still in his animal form he snickered which came out as a clicking sound and bowed to the spectators.  
  
Suddenly he felt something, something that he could only describe as a warning of some sort. Getting up from the bow he looked around carefully and saw that Merlin was missing from Salazar's side. Sensing a movement from behind him he whirled around and stood before a white tiger that was about twice the size of a normal tiger. He could almost see the attack before it actually came and prepared himself. Dodging the creature, Harry threw his head back and gave the tiger a sharp bite, followed by a kick. The Tiger swayed and suddenly he was attacked by a big golden lion who bit into his throat deeply. Feeling a deep pain in his throat he concentrated on his human body and transformed back.  
  
Looking up he saw the white tiger transform back into Merlin and scream a spell that made the lion fly into the far wall. Then he fell into blackness.  
  
(A/N: You have NO idea what a nice cliffhanger this would be! But I decide to play nice and keep writing.)  
  
Harry awoke with a throbbing pain in his neck and throat. He slowly remembered what happened and groaned. He attacked Merlin and was almost killed by a lion had Merlin not helped him. "Great!" he thought, " Now all I need is to be in the Hospital wing and I made my day!" Slowly opening his eyes, he was blinded by the white sterile walls. "I really should not have jinxed my luck like that! But what did I expect?" He ended the conversation with himself and suddenly noticed a man sitting next to his bed, holding his hand.  
  
Feeling the movement on the bed, the man looked up with red and swollen eyes. "Harry?" he asked and as the boy tried to speak, all that came out was a raspy cough. "Here drink this, it will help your throat." A goblet was pressed into his hand. After drinking it he felt better and took his glasses from the table standing beside the bed. Taking a better look at the man he could not believe who it was, it was ...  
  
(A/N: another nice place to stop, but I won't.)  
  
"Professor Lupin! What are you doing here?" Harry said with happiness in his voice. His voice was still raspy but he could at least speak now. A big grin appeared on the professor's face as he pulled the boy in front of him into a tight hug which the boy returned eagerly. After a while they pulled away and looked down, both trying to hide the blush that was spreading across their cheeks. Getting even redder after a few giggles could be heard, both turned to the three man and women that had entered.  
  
Rowena and Helga were giggling like schoolgirl and Salazar was smirking that smirk that said "I know something that you don't know!" Godric wasn't even looking at Harry but the floor and lastly Merlin had that dammed twinkle in his eye that looked so much like Dumbledore's.  
  
"What happened yesterday?" Harry asked curiously and frowned when he saw Godric flinch as if he had been struck.  
  
"What do you remember Harry?" Merlin said back and Harry started.  
  
"Well, I remember that I took the animagi potion and became a Dark Unicorn, then I became a full animagus because I could transform without the potion. Then it all becomes kind of blurry, I got this weird sense of danger and looked around for it, I noticed that you were gone Merlin, and turned around. Then there was a very big white tiger standing in front of me a started to attack me so I defended myself." Here Harry stopped and frowned as Godric flinched again. "The tiger was you Merlin right?" Merlin just nodded and motioned for him to continue. "After I blocked your attack a lion or something similar jumped at my throat and bit down hard. The last thing I remember is Merlin blasting that animal off me and into the far wall."  
  
Merlin looked sad for a minute and then turned first to Godric then to Harry. "After I transformed into the tiger, I wanted to test your strength and speed, I attacked you and you defended yourself as is expected. But Godric here, thought that you attacked me and was about to kill you because he didn't know that it was you at that time. Blasting him of you was the quickest method of getting him away from you, but he had already severely injured you in that short time span. You've been asleep for almost a week now Harry and there was a chance that you would never be able to speak again. But seeing you healthy and about makes me happy and now I want one of those fancy creams that Salazar talked about!" Merlin ended smiling.  
  
Harry looked confused a moment but then it dawned on him. "They're called Canary Creams, Merlin, and I don't have any here because Salazar took one from Filch's office when he was bringing me here."  
  
Merlin gave Salazar a strong piercing look and sighted as the other only grinned and shrugged. Then Harry frowned and looked around. "Where is Godric?"  
  
"He is not here? Man, where ,pray tell, did all that Gryffindor bravery go to?" Salazar piped up from the corner he was standing in. Turning once again to Harry, Merlin shook his head and gave Harry a potion.  
  
"It's a dreamless sleep potion. Drink up and go to sleep.  
  
  
  
Hope you liked this chapter!  
  
Sorry, I'm not up to answering Reviews and sorry about the delay, my mum took my computer away. 


	11. Sorry’s and Fights

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!  
  
A/N: This chapter is here thanks to my wonderful beta reader Sygirl  
  
Chapter 12: Sorry's and Fights  
  
Waking up by hearing voices around his bed, Harry sat up and opened his eyes. The first sight that greeted his eyes was Godric sitting in a chair on the right side of his bed, looking at him with a guilty expression. "Good morning!" He said in a small voice. "I hope you are feeling better." "Yea, I'm feeling great." Harry answered with a frown. "Good, I wanted to apologize to you Harry, it was not necessary to do as I have done. I knew that Merlin could have defended himself if he needed and did not need me to interfere." He sighted and continued." If there is anything I can do to make it up to you, tell me and I will do it." "No, its ok, I just wanted to ask you and Merlin something. Godric, is Serena the same phoenix that Dumbledore has?" Godric smiled relived and shot Salazar a smug grin which was returned with a scowl before talking, "Yes, Fawkes is Serena and is passed down from Headmaster to Headmaster." "Ok, Merlin you look so much like Dumbledore, are you related to him?" He asked the old man a bit hesitant. Staring at him with a piercing look, Merlin said: "You are right, I am related to your headmaster, but before you even ask, he was not able to take you from the Dursley's because of the blood protection that required an aunt, sister or mother to work." Salazar's expression darkened as the Dursley's were mentioned, but stayed still. Nodding with understanding he turned to the last man that was currently sitting at the foot of his bed. "Professor Lupin? What are you doing here? You didn't answer me yesterday." The professor smiled. "First Harry, please call me Remus, I'm not your Professor anymore, and second, Salazar came to my house and asked me if I would like to help you train, I said yes and now I'm here!" "That's great Prof.Remus. Is Sirius here to?" "No, we caught Wormtail and Sirius is currently undergoing a trial at the ministry." "You caught the traitor?" Harry asked with happiness dancing like fire in his eyes. "Yes, Sirius will be free by the time you come back to the future. Coughing to gain everyone's attention, Merlin turned to Harry: "Harry, you know that Remus is a werewolf right? And normally he would be staying in the forbidden forest, but it is much to dangerous for a lone wolf to wander it. But if you go with him he would be save and you could feel what it is like to live in your animal form." "So what do you say?" Remus remarked with hope in his eyes. "Oh course I'll go with you," Harry said and continued so quiet that only Remus heard it. "It will be just like when you Sirius and my dad went with you on the full moon!" His eyes threatening to spill tears, Remus took Harry into his arms und hugged him. "Awwww.how cute!" Salazar sneered and got a slap to the head from Rowena for it, as Remus and Harry pulled away quickly. Getting curios Harry looked at Salazar: "What crawled up your ass and died?" Salazar just scowled and stalked out of the room. "He just lost a bet." Godric said. "What bet?" "He said that you wouldn't forgive me that easily and he got really mad after you did forgive me." Clapping his hands Merlin smiled. "Ok, now that this is out of the way, lets go down to the grounds and practice fighting in you animagi form Harry." With that he waved his hand at the boy in the bed and Harry was clothed in a school robe. Then he left, followed by Harry, Godric, Rowena and Helga.  
  
Stopping on the front lawn Merlin turned into the tiger and motioned for the others to do the same. Soon there were one raven, one badger, one tiger, a dark unicorn, a lion and Remus still as a human, on the grass. Then it began, the tiger suddenly leaped at the unicorn and tried to bite it, which only resulted in a kick the cat's stomach. The unicorn sensing danger behind him turned and reared on his back legs just quick enough to fend of an over grown lion. The raven and badger just sat there watching with interest. After a while, spells suddenly began to fly and the black animal had a hard time concentrating on the enemies and the magic flying around him. Everything stopped as quick as it started and the three animals just stood there breathing hard. Eventually they turned back to humans and Harry was congratulated for the amazing fight. They talked for about and hour before they noticed the sky turning dark and the adults except Remus went inside. Turning to Harry Remus said: "Thank you for coming with me Harry, I really appreciate it." "It's no big deal, plus I get to go into the forest without doing something wrong first!" Harry replied with a big grin.  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N: Very sorry that it is such a short chapter, but I had absolutely NO time to write and this is all I could do.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Shdurrani: Thank you!  
  
Serena Cherry: That's good that you like the story this so much! I fell honored that my first story has SO many good reviewers. Well, as you see Harry is not mad at Godric but Salazar gets a bit mad at him. Why your Lupin is here? Well, you'll see later. (there is a clue in this and the last chapters.) About the hug I actually turned a scene from my brother and his NOW girlfriend and put it in there. It was Soooo cute seeing my big brother blush in front of the whole family. Well, thank you for the clue, but I still don't get it. Keep telling! SEE YA!!!!  
  
Chibi: No, Sirius is not here for reasons explained in this chapter. And how he is here too.  
  
Tereth Dragonstar: Tank you Soooo much! As you can probably see, this is my first fic, and people like you, make typing the next chapter so much quicker. Keep reviewing!  
  
Silver Wolf: Thanks, for the nice review!  
  
Pink devil: Well here's th next chappy! Have fun not getting caught! 


	12. Moolight Expeditions edited

.. Harry's thoughts *..* Spirit /../ Moony  
  
Chapter 13: Moonlight Expeditions  
  
Both just stood there until the sun was almost fully hidden at the horizon. A pain filled scream woke Harry from the trance he was in and he immediately turned into the dark unicorn. Trotting over to Remus, and lied down next to him. What can I do? Harry thought helplessly as he saw Remus writhing on the ground because of all the pain he was going through. Tell me what I can do! Let me help you Remus! Just as the thought had been finished, a calm voice entered Harry's mind. *Hello Harry, I am the spirit and the soul of the animal you are now residing in. I will always be there to help you learn the powers of a fallen unicorn.* A fallen unicorn? *Yes, that is what you are, an innocent, tainted by the darkness in your soul. Now let's help the poor creature next to you, that you seem so fond of. A fallen unicorn has the ability to take the pain of others and sometimes make them immune to a specific type of pain like this one.* I can stop the pain Remus feels with the transformation? *Yes, and you can prevent it from ever returning again.* Please tell me how to do it! Harry thought desperately as he watched the partly transformed Remus screaming and writhing on the ground. *Ok, first you have to touch your horn to his forehead and think hard about how much you want to take away his pain and keep it away. It will hurt and you'll feel drained for a short while, so don't be surprised.*  
  
Breathing deep, Harry leaned down and touched his horn to the half wolf, half human's forehead. Remus stopped his struggle instantly and Harry concentrated on taking the pain from him, and most importantly, keeping it away. Suddenly he felt a searing pain make it's way through his body.  
  
*Will it away Harry, make it leave your body as quick as possible. Think of all the happy things you can think of.* The spirit said hurriedly and Harry thought of all the time with his friends, his godfather, quidditch and most of all that Remus would finally see him as something else than his fathers son. That did it, the pain vanished and only left a dull ache in his body. A storm was raging above them and lightning was flaring everywhere. Hearing a soft whine beside him, Harry turned his head and saw moony looking at him with a question in his eyes.  
  
Spirit? *Yes lightning?* Why do you call me lightning? *Because every unicorn has a name for something great they do in they're lives. You just took the pain you felt and made it become the lightning storm in the sky. Because of this, your name from now on will be lightning! Now what did you want to ask me?* Is there any way I can talk to Moony? *Actually there is, you just have to think what you want to say and sent it to Moony who will no doubt want an explanation right about now. Have fun!!!* Harry groaned and looked at Moony again. Are you feeling better now? /What? How are you able to.../ the wolf stuttered with a startled expression on his face. Easy, I'm a unicorn and all unicorns can talk to all animals they want. By the way, my unicorn name is lightning, so you can use that ok Moony? /Yes, yes of course. I'd be honored./ Why would you be honored by me giving you my name? Lightning questioned. /Because if a unicorn gives you it's name it means that it trusts you more than anyone./ Didn't know that, but does not matter, I trust you more than most anyway. Now how about we run a bit? I'd like to test how fast I am. /Sure, would you like to do a little race with me? We could run on a little path I found in the forest./ Good idea, show me the way.  
  
With that Harry stood up and started trotting over to the foot of the trees, Moony running beside him. After a while, they stopped at a path that looked like it wasn't used very often. /Here we are. The rules are, there are no rules, so have fun finding out everything you can do in this body!/ With that said, Moony jumped up a started running down the path at a amazing speed. Startled, Lightning snorted and sprinted after him. WOW! Lightning thought, This is amazing! *I know. Do you remember that Moony said that there were no rules?* Yes... *Well, you can actually fly if you want and it's much faster than running like Moony.* How can I do that? *Think of having wings and you'll have them! It works with pretty much everything you want, just think about having it and you will. Now fly!* Concentrating his thoughts, lightning felt something in his back move and he felt lighter with each minute. After some time he tried to move the black wings on his back and rose into the air. Searching for Moony he found almost half way to the finish. Gaining a burst of speed from flapping his wings hard, he quickly flew to the finish line, sat down and made his wings vanish. Just then moony came into view and sat down next to lightning, panting hard. /How did you get here so fast?/ I flew /Ohhhh./ Moony replied and suddenly jumped at the unsuspecting Lightning, just to bite him gently in the back of his neck. Two can play that game Harry thought and started to bite and kick the wolf, which ended in retaliation from Moony. After almost 3 hours of play fighting, Lightning and Moony made they're way back to the castle. /Than you for coming with me tonight, I didn't have that much fun since the marauder's were still roaming the halls of Hogwarts./ Moony said with sincerity in his voice. You are welcome, I had fun too. With that said and done, they both laid down on the grass and Moony licked Lightning's nose before closing his eyes and going to sleep.  
  
TBC.  
  
Well, hope you liked it! 


	13. havent got a clue what i should name the...

*Unicorn Spirit* Harry's thoughts /Remus thought's/ "Normal speech"  
  
Chapter 14:  
  
As Harry woke up, he felt comfortable warmth against his still unicorn body. Searching for the source of it, he found the now human Remus snuggled into his belly. Smiling a little at the deep sight Remus made as he transformed back, Harry took a closer look at him. He blushed. The robes Remus had been wearing last night were torn and almost ripped apart at some places. Practically they were showing more than they were hiding. Taking of his own cloak, he draped it across the still form lying on the ground. Harry grinned as Remus shifted and opened his eyes. "Good morning Remus!" "Huh?" Remus groaned and sat up. Blinking, he looked up startled at the sun and seeing Harry staring at him. "What happened yesterday?" "What do you remember?" Harry asked back with a smile. "We did a race, you were able to talk to me and you did something while my transformation, but the rest is kind of fuzzy..." Harry's smile turned into a full blown grin. "Well, yesterday was the last time you will ever feel any pain during your transformations." "What??? How can that be?" "Very easy, as a dark unicorn, I can take the pain from anything I want. After that, I push the pain from my body and it's gone." "Do you have to do that every time?" "No, this is the only time I had to do it." He paused as he heard the spirit talking to him. *The wolf is now his animagi form if he accepts it. It's a good form, fast senses danger and very loyal, plus he does not have to take the wolfs bane before the moon anymore because the wolf will behave like an animagi.* Wow, I thought I was just ridding him of the pain. *It depends if the person means much for you. If you love the person, he usually gets some kind of gift; it differs from person to person. Looks like you like him more than you let on! * The spirit teased him. Harry blushed and looked down. Remus gazed at him in confusion, but let the matter be. *Come on Harry, tell him. You know he likes you too. Just try.* the whisper encouraged and Harry sat up straighter. "Remus, there's something else; the wolf form is now your animagi form. You still have to transform on the full moon, but you can keep your mind even without the wolfs bane potion because the form will behave like a normal animagi. You can transform when ever you feel like it and don't have to worry about biting or killing someone." The man sitting in front of him just gazed at him in awe. "Are you sure Harry? This isn't just a dream, is it?" "No, it certainly is not." Harry was silent for a moment. *Go on, tell him!* He took a deep breath and started: "Remus, there is something else I need to tell you." "Yes Harry? You can tell me?" Remus added the last part because of the badly hidden fear in the boy's eyes. /No, not a boy anymore./ he thought, /A strong and handsome man./ "I like you Remus, very much so. It is more than a friendship kind of liking, Remus, I love you." The werewolf, now animagi gasped and quickly took Harry's hand in his, as Harry was about to leave because of his lack of response. "Wait Harry, stay! I have to confess something as well. Last night, was the happiest night in my life. You must understand something, when I take the wolfs bane potion, I still feel the emotions of the wolf inside me, and it was happy last night, that never happened, not even with padfoot or prongs with him. His happiness mirrored mine exactly, I love you too Harry." With that, he pulled the young man's face to him and gave him a soft and loving kiss. And Harry kissed him back. None of the two noticed the man standing in front of the entrance to the castle with a smile on his face. 


	14. Of Snoggings and Elemental Guardians ...

"Normal speech" *parseltounge/unicorn spirit* /Remus thoughts/ ^Salazar's thoughts^ Harry's thoughts  
  
Chapter 15: Of Snoggings and Elemental Guardians  
  
"I love you too Harry." With that, he pulled the young man's face to him and gave him a soft and loving kiss.  
  
And Harry kissed him back.  
  
None of the two noticed the man standing in front of the entrance to the castle with a smile on his face.  
  
They pulled away from each other, just as a polite cough informed them of the mans presents. Blushing madly they looked at the man in front on them and realised that it was Salazar. The smile that was on his face turned to an amused grin as he saw the shyness in the faces of Harry and Remus.  
  
"Did I miss something?" he teased while walking towards them. "You know, you two just reminded me of Rowena and Godric when I interrupted one of they're more heated snoggings."  
  
Salazar looked deep in thought for a moment, but snapped out of it with a quick shake of his head.  
  
"Anyway, Merlin sent me, to take you Harry to him, so he can see what kind of elemental guardian you are. I'm sure though Merlin won't have anything against Remus coming too."  
  
He grinned, turned sharply on his heel and made his way through the corridors of Hogwarts castle. Harry and Remus following after him. About fifteen minutes later, the three men entered a pale blue room with tapestries of forests, water, fire and clouds. But the most unusual were the two hanging beside the big window. One was the purest black Harry had ever seen, and the other was so white that it almost hurt the eyes to look at it too long. The window it self showed different magical animals, such as unicorns, black and white ones, phoenixes, griffins, dragons, centaurs and fairies. There was a big fireplace in the right wall of the room; which had a mantelpiece, carved like a dragon that wound it way around it. A deep blue carpet was lying on the floor. The chairs all seemed to have an animal carved into the back. Merlin was sitting in one with a tiger, Salazar's had a snake, Godric's a lion, Helga's a badger, Rowena's a eagle and Remus was sitting in a chair with a wolf. There was only one chair left which seemed to be ownerless as it was blank, there was no animal on the back.  
  
"Ahh. Harry, there you are! Sit down, sit down, we have many things to discuss." Merlin said with a twinkle in his eye as he motioned to the blank chair. Shrugging, Harry sat down and felt a tingle go down his spine. He gasped as he saw the chair he was sitting on. It now had a rearing black unicorn on the back of it and the wood was so dark it could be mistaken for black.  
  
"Wow, what just happened?" Harry gasped as he looked at the other for answers.  
  
"Oh nothing, you just clamed one of the magical chairs. If you ever feel worn out, just sit in it and your magical energy will be slowly restored. One of the more practical things in the castle if you ask me. Also the animal on the back of it represents the animagi form of the owner. Only someone with the same animagi form will be able to use it." Godric explained.  
  
"Cool!" Harry exclaimed as he slumped down in it.  
  
"Sit in the chair like you are suppose to!" Rowena chided as she gave Harry a strong look.  
  
Sighing and rolling his eyes, Harry sat up and looked at the others.  
  
"Merlin, Salazar said something about finding out what kind of elemental guardian I am, what does that mean?" he asked.  
  
"It means that after this day, you will be able to control one or more of the elements. There are fire, water, earth, wind, darkness and light."  
  
"I heard of earth, fire, water and wind, but never of darkness or light. What are they?"  
  
"Darkness and light are the most powerful of the elements. They can wipe out entire villages if used for evil and only someone who will not use the carelessly will be able to obtain them. But now, let's see what kind of guardian you are. Just stand in front of the window and focus on each of the tapestries in turn. Ether you feel some kind of power run through you or not. Now go on Harry, try it!"  
  
Taking a deep breath, Harry stood and started to focus on the water tapestry. Suddenly he felt some kind of weird tingle work it's way up an down his body. A smooth voice then took over his thoughts *Be careful young one!* it said and then it was gone. Confused he focused on the next tapestry. It was the earth one.  
  
He felt another tingle go through his whole body and felt healthier than ever before. Then he heard a stern voice in his mind. *Yes, you will do just fine. Be careful of how you use the power you now posses.* After that it was gone.  
  
Gasping, Harry turned to the next tapestry, the wind one, and started to focus on it. He felt the same tingling sensation as before. A airy voice filled his mind. *Hello there young one, I do hope that you will not misuse the power granted to you.*  
  
Just as the voice faded away, Harry turned to the next tapestry. It was the one with flames on it. Just as the two other times, he felt a tingling go through him, but this was much, much stronger. A voice, very strong and controlled spoke to him. *You are a very nice choice for a fire elemental if I may say so myself, you will not disappoint me.* And with that it pulled back out of his mind.  
  
The last two tapestries wee the ones he avoided to look at trough out the whole process because Harry was scared of what might happen.  
  
  
  
TBC.  
  
A/N: Sorry, couldn't resist. There will probably be a very big chapter coming out on the second of February. Don't forget to tell me what you think either!  
  
Silver Girl 125  
  
Reviews:  
  
LoMaRiBa: Yea, you're absolutely right, plus I just lost my dad when I wrote that chapter so it came out pretty sappy.  
  
Jordan: Well, now you know.  
  
Jewelclaw Lady of the Wind: Thank for reviewing. *Wipes invisible tears away*  
  
Skysong: Sorry for not writing to you, but I had very much to do for school so. sorry!  
  
Creamy Mimi: Thanks!  
  
Myk: Thanx! *sights in happiness*  
  
Lizabee: Thank you!  
  
Pink devil: Thanks for reviewing, and nice name! *grins*  
  
Serena Cherry: Ahhh. my favorite reviewer, I did read your story, but was for some stupid reason Not able to leave a review. Well anyway, you have a very nice story going, but it's still a little confusing. Keep going and don't give up! P.S.: Did you see what two of the reviewers said about our Remus and Harry being together? Their so mean!  
  
David M. Potter: Very sorry that you don't like this particular pairing, but let me assure you that I won't do any graphic scenes. The worst that will be happening is that Harry will sit in Remus lap, kiss him sleep in his arms and say that he loves him, not more. Not even implied! So if you can't accept that, so be it. I have no time for homophobes.  
  
Felion: Thanks for leaving a message!  
  
YuZira: Thank you so much, and about the darkness, that's for me to know and you to find out. *giggles*  
  
Optional: Thanks so much for your support; I can't believe those homophobes out there. *grumbles about unfairness*  
  
Guardian Angel of Wolfs: Thanks!  
  
Maria: Very sorry that you don't like this particular pairing, but let me assure you that I won't do any graphic scenes. The worst that will be happening is that Harry will sit in Remus lap, kiss him sleep in his arms and say that he loves him, not more. Not even implied! So if you can't accept that, so be it. I have no time for homophobes.  
  
Amy: thank you so much! 


	15. Black and White

Disclaimer: *rolls eyes* I don't own anything, you should know that by now!  
  
Harry's thoughts  
  
Chapter 16: Back and White  
  
The last two tapestries were the ones he avoided to look at trough out the whole process because Harry was scared of what might happen.  
  
Slowly turning his head, Harry looked at the tapestry before him. It was the black one. As soon as he focused on it, Harry felt a chill go down his spine. What is happening? Harry thought as he felt himself loose all control of his body and searing pain rippled through him. The cruciatus is a kiss to the hand compared to this! he thought but still refused to scream. After the pain had dimmed, a voice entered his mind.  
  
*You are a strong one, the only one to go through this without screaming. As a reward you are allowed to see and use my body for anything you find worthy. But first, you must let the dark side of your soul free, you keep it locked in the recess of your mind because you think it will hurt someone if you let it out. It won't, you are the only one who will be able to use it and you are the only one who will be able to control it. Just let it out now, I promise nothing is going to happen to those in the room with you.*  
  
How am I supposed to do this?  
  
*You have to look for it, somewhere in the back of your mind, should be a black power source, take hold of it and pull it into your soul. It won't hurt you. Now try it!*  
  
Ok, here goes nothing!  
  
Taking a deep breath he went into a small trance, just as he had done with the animagus transformation. Looking at the very back of his mind was easier than he thought and what he found him was astounding. There was a whole well of dark energy and every time he pulled some of it away, it would be refilled in a manner of seconds.  
  
*Take the well with you, you won't have to go into a trance every time you need some of your dark magic.*  
  
And Harry did just that. Looking behind the darkness, he found what looked like a hole of nothingness. Pulling on it, he dragged it back into the usable part of his mind and out of the protections he put there to keep it out. What happened next surprised him. That void of black energy started to fill every part of him that had felt so empty all his life. It was as if he burned to ashes and risen from them again, with a sense of fulfillment he had never felt before. Like a long lost part of him had found its way back to him.  
  
*Now the last thing I will give you is my face, so you will see what you will become when facing an enemy.*  
  
With that a shadow came out of the blackness.  
  
(A/N: Nice place to end the chapter, but too short to do so.)  
  
It had the form of a human; a sleek body and well muscled. The creature wore a black tunic and had black long hair falling to the middle of its back. Black wings were prodding out of its shoulder blades and its features were stony. It looked like a fallen angel.  
  
*I am Damien, prince of the darkness. I bind my soul and life to yours, so that you will be able to defeat the threat that plagues your existence. From now on, you are I and I am you. We will be together for eternity, so do not fight your dark side any longer, it will only put a strain on you and me.* With that Damien gave a mighty cry and launched himself at Harry, mingling they're souls and power for the rest of Harry's life.  
  
(A/N: Another nice stop to the story, what I do for my reviewers. *shakes head*)  
  
Harry gasped at the sensation and came back into the real world seconds later, breathing hard and falling to one knee. Shaking his head to rid himself of the dizziness he felt, Harry stood up and walked to the front of the white tapestry. It didn't even hurt his eyes this time, as he focused on it and fell into a room full of warmth and light. Slowly the light dimmed and Harry saw that he was in what looked like the inside of a cloud.  
  
This is nice.  
  
*Yes,* a soft and comforting voice replied. *I did it myself. I am very happy that you like it, there are not many visitors who come to this place.*  
  
Harry turned around and saw the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. It was an elf. The elf smiled as she saw that Harry was gaping at her.  
  
*Close your mouth young one so I can test you.*  
  
The elve smiled and touched Harry's forehead. Phoenix song filled the boys thoughts and Harry felt as if he never wanted to leave. But then he remembered the imperious curse and began to fight the sensation. It was hard but after a while he had pushed it in the back of his mind, behind the walls where he had confined his dark source.  
  
*Very good young one, you passed the test. Not every thing nice and light is good, just as not everything dark and unknown is bad.*  
  
She smiled at him and then spoke again.  
  
*I am Alandria, healer of the elves; from now on you will have the gift of healing. You will also get my staff.*  
  
A beautiful white and silver staff appeared in front of Harry. He took it and felt the power searing through him.  
  
*There are many abilities you will have to discover for your self, but one I will tell you. Thee are many tunnels the human mind has, the cruciatus curse will torture the victim until one of the tunnels collapse. You have the ability to repair these tunnels. Now before you go and help those in need of your help, let me connect my mind with yours.*  
  
A gasp was pulled from Harry as he felt something enter his mind and then vanish to the back of his thoughts. The last thing he saw was black.  
  
(A/N: The spirits, the unicorn, Damien's, and Alandria's, are in those *.* ok? Also to make it easier to know who is who: Damien is calling Harry kid, Alandria is calling him Harry and the unicorn spirit is calling him lightning.)  
  
*Come on Harry wake up!*  
  
*The kid's not going to wake up. He's sleeping can't you see that?*  
  
*Lightning may be asleep now, but not for much longer if you don't stop with all that bickering.*  
  
To late, good morning all! Well, this is something else, having voices in you head who just won't stop talking! My lifelong dream is fulfilled!  
  
*You will just have to get used to it! Oh. and kid? Its 4 in the afternoon, you are supposed to get up and start training you know!*  
  
Ok, ok. don't get you knickers in a twist!  
  
"Ugh." Harry groaned, shutting his eyes tightly, trying to block out the pain in his head and body. A goblet was pressed against his lips.  
  
"Come on Harry, you know the drill. It'll help you, I promise!"  
  
Sighting, Harry opened his mouth and swallowed the cool liquid down. Almost immediately he felt the pain vanish and slowly sat up in his bed. He said his thanks and recognized Salazar's voice as he answered.  
  
"No problem kid. Now, you have two choices," Salazar was suddenly so serious, that Harry blinked, startled.  
  
"Ether you can stay in your room, with that blasted bird behind you," an indignant trill of notes made him notice Serena sitting on the headboard behind him, ruffling her feathers and muttering about insufferable humans, "or you can come with me and pull a prank on Godric."  
  
Harry breathed a sight of relieve at the playful tone that had entered Salazar's voice at the end of his little speech. "Of course I'll help you, I already have a nice idea." He grinned and opened his trunk. Taking out a box, Harry opened it and heard Salazar gasp.  
  
"Where did you get that?  
  
"The twins got me the same one because I gave them the money to make those fine products."  
  
"Twins?"  
  
"Yea, Fred and George Weasley, pranksters galore. They're in Gryffindor and have probably more detentions in a year, than the rest of the whole school put together. Now, what do you want to try on poor Godric?"  
  
"Let me have a look for a moment."  
  
"Ok, I'm gonna change into some robes."  
  
Harry was halfway to the bathroom when he turned around with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Oh and be careful, half of that stuff really is dangerous."  
  
With that, he turned and headed back into the bathroom, thinking about what Salazar would to Godric.  
  
//Salazar's POV//  
  
Man, this is like paradise, and most of this stuff just need a few simple potions or spell to work! This is gonna be fun! Now, how about a canary cream, naw. already did that. Ohhh. what have we here? I know! I'll just use.  
  
//Normal POV//  
  
Changing his clothes and brushing his teeth quickly, Harry stepped back into the bedroom only to discover Salazar sitting in front of the now closed Box of Pranks.  
  
"So? What are you going to do to him?" Harry inquired.  
  
"I found something really good, but I'll need your help with it."  
  
"Sure, just tell me what it is."  
  
Grinning, Salazar stood up and whispered something in Harry's ear.  
  
"Ohh. This is gonna be fun!" giggled Harry as the two made their way towards the dungeons dueling rooms.  
  
//In the dueling room//  
  
"Well Merlin, what are we going to teach Harry today?"  
  
Godric asked the man sitting beside him on the couch.  
  
"Maybe we could show him how to dream hop or send messages to his friends in the future," Remus said before Merlin had a chance to reply.  
  
"Yes, I rather like that idea. And after that, we can have a little dueling contest. What do you think about that?"  
  
"Sounds good!" Both Godric and Remus replied at once.  
  
  
  
TBC..  
  
Long enough? Tell me what you think! Hope you liked it.  
  
Silver Girl 125  
  
Reviewers:  
  
harry and remus togther is sick: You know, people like you are what we writers hate most. Ok, so you don't like what I write, FINE! Just don't read the story if you don't like it anymore. SO WHAT IF REMUS COULD BE HIS DAD! I say they love each other and that's the end of it. The one thing I hate most are critics that aren't even helping me write the story better! So ether you get over your self and give me a nice review to read, or just STOP READING IT AND LEAVE ME ALONE! Plus you didn't even have the guts to give me your email address! You know the saying "dogs that bark don't bite" ? Well, you are one of those dogs!  
  
*takes deep breath to calm down*  
  
ok, now that that's over with.  
  
Amy: thanks for reding my story, review again!  
  
Jordan: yes, Harry has all four elements and he has light and dark also. They are a big part of the story plot, so watch out for them.  
  
Jewelclaw lady of wind: Thanks for reviewing. Sorry for the ending, but I made the chapter longer extra for nice reviewers like you and Serena cherry. You both give me so much willpower to keep me going, I almost can't sleep at night because my muses are rampaging about in my head. Thanks again!  
  
Skysong: Thank you, If I ever need someone to listen, I'll sent you a mail. Thank you soooo much for your review. Hope you like the story. yea, your rightabout the power thing, but Harry will need it in the future.  
  
David M. Potter: Oh, leave me alone you simple minded fool!  
  
YuZira: yea, I am a evil person. And your right, it would be soooo boring if every cannon was just like it is in the books. *shakes head and mutters about simple minded morons* Thanks for reading!  
  
Serena Cherry: Thanks for reviewing again. I already made a review to the second chapter of your story's I think, didn't have much time to review any other chapters that might be up by now. Have to check up on those. Thank you again, SEEYA! P.S.: read through the review answers that I put up. The first one should be amusing. *giggles*  
  
Thereth Dragonstar: Yea, sorry about the cliffy. But that's how the story flows! Can't do anything about that. Keep reading and reviewing! Thanks again!  
  
FlyingGoat: thanks for reviewing!  
  
Lorid: I love doing that to people, but I took pitty and hers the next chapter. It's longer than normal too. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
P.S.: Anyone who wants to say something about the paring, say it now or forever hold your peace!!! 


	16. Unicorns betaed

Chapter 18: Unicorns  
  
Salazar had just woken Harry up and were on their way to the dueling room where Godric, Remus and Merlin waited to explain about the elements. As they were walking down the dungeon corridor, they heard a hissing voice screaming for Harry.  
  
*Harry! Harry! Harry stop! I need to tell you something!*  
  
Turning quickly, Harry and Salazar saw Zachary slithering towards them.  
  
*Quick, you have to come with me; something is attacking the unicorns in the forest! You have to help them!*  
  
Exchanging a look, Harry and Salazar sprinted down the hallways. Once they were in the entrance hall, Harry transformed in Lightning and kneeled down next to Salazar. The man looked confused for moment, before jumping on Lightning's back. Getting up from his knees, the black unicorns teared down the front lawn and into the forest.  
  
*If you want to help your kind lightning, you have to fly, or you'll be to late!*  
  
*I know something quicker. Kid, listen closely. Take some power from the well, think hard about wanting to be with the unicorns, then let the shadows surround you and take you to them.*  
  
Harry did what he was told and felt a soothing feeling surround him. He opened his eyes as the feeling left him and a pain filled shriek filled his ears.  
  
*Good, now you need to change into my form, think about the look of it, the feeling of power around it and let the shadows change you.*  
  
Ok, I'll try, but first Salazar has to get of my back.  
  
Kneeling again, Lightning gave Salazar the sign to get of his back. Turning back to human form, Harry concentrated hard on the image of Damien and once again, he let the shadows surround him. He felt something gathering in him, a power so wild and strong, that Harry was scared he would loose control and hurt someone. His feelings must have shown, because his guardians once again reminded him that the shadows only did what he commanded.  
  
Damien opened his eyes and looked around. The most interesting thing was that he could not see any color or shadows; he could only see auras of the creatures, white and black.  
  
The unicorns had totally white auras and the things that were attacking them had black ones.  
  
*Harry, quick help those poor creatures!*  
  
*Yea kid, show us your worthy of the power that you have.*  
  
Damien nodded and with a loud shout drew the attention of the dark creature to him. Jumping away from the unicorns, they quickly advanced onto him. They became nervous as the dark prince let the shadows play around him and allowed a bit of his power leak around him.  
  
*Nice show kid, that will give you time to call my sword and me to tell you what those creatures are. Ok, just think about a silver sword with a black handle. It should come to you without any problems. Now, about those creatures. They are called Arens and are practicly the opposite of the unicorns. Their blood and tears kill you and they infuse your mind with dark thoughts until you become like them. The only way to kill them is to behead them or using the unicorn magic that you will have yet to learn. Because you are the prince of darkness, their power will have no effect on you. Enough talk now, go help the pure ones.*  
  
Damien nodded to show that he understood and concentrated on the sword. After about a second, a silver and black sword was lying in his hand.  
  
*The trick to kill them is to cut off their head before they get a chance to hurt you. They'll turn to dust after that.*  
  
Like a Vampire after you stake them?  
  
*Exactly. Now get going!*  
  
Here goes nothing!  
  
And with that Damien launched himself onto one of the creatures, cutting off its head with one clean swipe of his sword. The tone of the battle was set, and it was to be a gruesome one. Arens were biting, scratching and hitting Damien and the unicorns, but were loosing their head for it. Damien cried out in pain as one of the Arens jumped on his back and began to tear at the black wings on his back. Reaching back, he took hold on the creature's fur and pulled it over his head. Ignoring the pain, he and the unicorns bravely fought the rest of the Arens. Swinging his sword over his head, he beheaded two and mortally wounded another.  
  
Suddenly he heard a loud shriek, he turned and watched as one of the dark creatures broke free and ran towards a young unprotected unicorn foal. The animal still had the gold color and no horn, so It must have been a new born.  
  
Totally unprotected.  
  
Damien thought and ran over to it, killing the Aren and herding the young one back to the others. Only five or do Arens were still alive and the unicorns had them subdued quickly. Looking through the rows of animals, he saw that there were no dead ones and the others were healed by the older unicorns.  
  
A tap on the shoulder made him turn and look into the frantic eyes of a unicorn. Turning into lightning quickly, he heard the female's frantic voice.  
  
/You must help my child, it was injured and we are not able to heal it! Please, help us!/  
  
Of course, where is it?  
  
/Over there by that tree. But you better change back to your human form, the young one has never seen a fallen one./  
  
Of course.  
  
Lightning turned back into a human and made his way to the tree, the mother by his side. Looking at the foal, he gasped. A gaping wound was ripped into its hind leg.  
  
*You will need my staff for that Harry, just imagine it in your hand and you will know what do. You are a natural healer, let your instinct guide you.*  
  
Thank you.  
  
Closing his eyes briefly he imagined the image of the staff and soon felt its comforting warmth in his hand. Kneeling next to the unicorn, something came over him and he acted without even thing bout what he was doing. His hand passed over the wound and the soft spoken word "heal" made the wound knit it self back into an almost flawless patch of skin. A small red scar was visible, running over the wound in the shape of a lightning bolt.  
  
(A/N: Nice stop ey? Naw, I am too nice to do that.)  
  
Snickering, the young unicorn stood up and ran around him and its mother. The sharp snort of one of the older animals made it stop and approach Harry. It kneeled before the still sitting human and gently touched its head to his. Emotions fluttered through him and a gold and silver light made its way through their foreheads. After a while, something snapped in his mind and there was a feeling of comfort that Harry hadn't felt since his parents, made its way into his heart. The light vanished, and the unicorn laid down with its head in his lap.  
  
/Thank you!/  
  
Faint word reached his mind and he gasped, the young unicorn had talked to him without him even changing into lightning.  
  
*You are probably the most lucky human I have ever seen kid, not every one gets bonded to a unicorn, and a stallion at that! They are usually very proud and independent. Right Blacky?*  
  
*I told you not to call me that, but yes, Lightning is very lucky to have been bonded with the young stallion. He will be able to help him when Lightning goes back to the future.*  
  
*Sure Blacky, everything you say!*  
  
*I told you!...*  
  
*As nice as it is to see how well you two get long, but there are more pressing matters. Like Salazar, who is just making his way over to you. And he looks mighty angry!*  
  
But I didn't do anything!  
  
*You endangered yourself?*  
  
Ughhhh.  
  
///FUTURE!///  
  
// Dumbledore's Office//  
  
"I demand to know where he is!"  
  
"There is nothing to tell Cornelius, because I do not know where he is myself at this moment."  
  
"Liar! You know exactly where he is and I need to know so I can give the boy exactly what he deserves, a nice dark cell in Askaban!"  
  
"There is no possible way, I would let you throw an innocent little boy into Askaban, even if I knew where he is. Now kindly leave this school before I throw you out!"  
  
"We will talk again Albus, if I do not know where the boy is by Halloween, you can say good by to your loved school and Lucius ill take the position as Headmaster."  
  
With that, Cornelius Fudge stormed out of Hogwarts and Albus Dumbledore sank warily in to his chair.  
  
//Meanwhile in the dungeons://  
  
"I miss him so much Sev, I wish that I at least knew that he is ok!"  
  
Severus Snape sighted deep and circled his arms around his lover. If anyone would have told him a year ago, that he would fall in love with the man in his arms, there would have been some rather nasty curses thrown at the offending person. Smirking at the thought on Potters face when he finds out, Severus once again concentrated on calming down his lover.  
  
"I wish I knew too, but Albus won't say a word about it, except that he is save, more save than he could ever be here. Don't worry, everything will be fine."  
  
"I know, but I won't believe it until I see him again."  
  
"You will love, you will see him soon."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N: Well, what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Tell me!!  
  
Reviews:  
  
YuZira: Thanks, I liked Damien and Alandria too, had my imagination going there for a while. sorry, there is no Harry/Remus in this chapter, but there will be, don't worry.  
  
Shdurrani: Thanks for the encouragement.  
  
Sylvanus Snape: Thanks for reviewing, and how's it going with translating? Have FUN!!  
  
Flying Goat: Thanx!  
  
Amy: Your not the only on! I LOVE Harry/Remus, Harry/Severus and Harry/Lucius (depends on the plot line)  
  
Jordan: You are very welcome.  
  
Naomi SilverWolf: Thanks, there are some really dumb people out there. I mean, I won't even do anything graphic, just a little snog here or there, not more.  
  
The Plot Bunny Whisperer: I know, I was soooo mad at that guy! I mean, IF he wants to criticize my work, make real points, not some childish thickhead ness. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!  
  
Jewel claw Lady Of Wind: You are welcome, and thanks for the support.  
  
Guardia Angel of Wolfes:: Thanks for reviewing! p.s.: I can't write on command, sorry!  
  
Hallow Shadows: Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! I could kiss you! (But I am too polite to do that *giggle*)  
  
SassC82: Thank you, this means a lot to me and just let me tell you that I won't do anything graphic. The biggest thing will be that they are kissing or Harry falls asleep on Remus lap. So nothing bad at all. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Serena Cherry: Thank you my loyal reviewer, sorry that I did not review your story's in a while, but I just had an Eye surgery and could not see anything until a few days ago.  
  
Ranger: Thanx! Keep reviewing!  
  
Dhiana: Yes, you have my permission, but I really don't know why you would want my story on your site. *shakes head in thought* Anyway, thank you and keep reviewing!  
  
Sakurakawaiicherry: Thank you, and as you can see, I uploaded a new chapter! Have fun!  
  
1234: Nice name! *grins* Thanx and keep reviewing!  
  
Well?: Ok, here the deal: I write my story the way I want to, and you can decide if you like it or not ok? (oh and puppy dog eyes don't work on me).  
  
Teshi: Thank you!  
  
Ok, one more thing. If I see any more reviews about people saying that I should change the story because they don't like the pairing, I will delete them, every single one. If you don't like the story, too bad. But at least leave without making such a fuss about it.  
  
Silver Girl 125 


	17. Of Bondings, Gifts and Evil Cliffhangers

Chapter 19: Of Bondings Gifts and Evil Cliffhangers.  
  
In no time at all, 8 months flew by and Harry had mastered a large number of advanced and useful curses, all forms of Animagi and was appearing out of thin air preparing to do battle against the dark side.  
  
Harry swung Alandria's staff towards Remus who blocked it with the back of his hand, using some of his werewolf strength. Behind his back, Remus called forth his Double Blade. He swung the blade forward, catching the tip of Harry's staff. They leaned towards each other trying to push with all their strength. Harry quickly flipped over Remus, drew a dagger, and held it to his neck.  
  
"Nice try, love. Better luck next time," Harry grinned at the man locked under his blade, placing a small kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Pure fluke, Harry," Remus smiled in return and twisted out the way.  
  
It seemed Merlin was right as they both allowed their feelings for each other to grow. He and Remus truly were soul mates, destined to live and fight at the other's side.  
  
"Bravo, Harry. You mastered that jump quite well, but I must say, I wouldn't want to come across either of you on a dark night without my wand," commented Merlin. Harry and Remus grinned at the praise.  
  
"Now listen closely you two, you have mastered the art of fighting, but there is still something that must be done. You may be together in love and friendship, but I would like to bond you, binding your souls. This would be an advantage in many ways. First of all, you will what the other is feeling, no matter what it is, and what the other is thinking. That telepathy will give you an edge over your opponent because you will be able to help each other. The second thing is that you will be able to come here whenever you will need us. Just go into a simple trance and think about the one who you want to speak to. You must remember though, that while you are here, no harm can come to you. You have already noticed that you heal a lot quicker than you should, this will continue in the normal realm, but you still can be hurt and killed, so always take precautions with you," Merlin stated. "Are you two willing to be bonded?"  
  
Harry and Remus looked at each other with a smile and nodded.  
  
"Very well then, come here."  
  
Both walked over to stand before Merlin. The old wizard took a dagger and sliced open the right palm of each Harry and Remus. Then he started chanting and slowly both palms started to glow and the blood turned golden and ceased to flow. After that, Merlin took both hands and pressed the cuts together.  
  
Harry and Remus gasped at the new sensation that was filling their minds. It was like there was someone else inside your thoughts, looking at your every memory and most inner thoughts, but it didn't feel like the other was invading your privacy, so they let the other have free reign of their mind.  
  
Then it was over and Merlin looked at them with pride shining in his eyes.  
  
"The only thing that still needs to be done before you go back to the future, is giving out the gifts for you."  
  
He closed his eyes for a moment and Salazar, Godric, Rowena and Helga came running in. As soon as they saw Harry, Helga and Rowena pulled him into a hug and started to sob onto his shoulder. Rolling his eyes and then glaring at the snickering men, Harry patted the women's back and somehow managed to disentangle himself from them. After they had calmed down again, Merlin stepped forward with the same dagger he has used for the bonding.  
  
"This is my present for Remus. When I fist saw him, I sensed something around him that only a master at ritual magic like myself should have. So my gift to you is my dagger. With it you will be able to perform every ritual and rune spell there is."  
  
Remus was about to ask what rune casting is, but Merlin held up a hand. "Rune casting is usually used for counter charms or defensive charms. You just have to draw the appropriate rune into the air with the dagger and you will have a very strong shield for example."  
  
Nodding, Remus sat back again and relaxed as Merlin turned to Harry.  
  
"For you Harry, I give you the right to bear my family insignia. From now on everything you will wear will have the picture of a dragon with a sword in its claws on the right shoulder blade. This is an immense honor because sometimes not even family members are allowed to bear it. Make me proud and please don't do anything stupid."  
  
With that Merlin sat down and Helga turned to stand in front of Remus.  
  
"As you well know, Remus, I have a bit of an obsession with herbs and plants." Every one snorted and unsuccessfully tried to hide a laugh behind their hands. Helga glowered at them, but continued. "Anyways, I was walking down the path in the forest today and found a whole clearing full of one of the most rare plants on the world. The reason for this is that it is the only one that can cure a werewolf bite if it is put on it within 1 hour of the administration of the bite. Use it well."  
  
She gave Remus a very big pouch and then looked at Harry.  
  
"Harry, when I was walking that same path to the clearing, I stumbled on a very sad creature. The herd he was living with has a disease of some kind and he will no longer be able to live with them because he is the only one not infected. Through a bit on telepathy on his side, he managed to convince me to take him to you."  
  
Here Helga paused and then suddenly the doors flew open. Instantly Remus and Harry had drawn they weapons and pointing them at the door. Harry had Damien's sword in his hand and Remus his double blade. Both put away their weapons when they saw who exactly it was that had entered.  
  
"Silver!" Harry screamed as he ran up to the unicorn that was now standing in the doorway.  
  
(A/N; Just for information and because I'm to lazy to type, the unicorn is the same that Harry had saved and then was bonded to. If you want to see a picture of how he looks now that he is pretty much grown up, visit this site. . He is the one in the right upper picture.)  
  
"I give you permission," Helga continued " to take Silver with you in to the future. Also you get this pendant of a phoenix in flight. It will show you who you can trust and who thinks you as his enemy. I will miss you terribly, Harry!"  
  
With that she sat down next to Remus and started to sniffle into his robes. After rolling his eyes, Remus comforted her to the best he could. A snort made Harry look at the far side of the room, where Salazar was leaning against the wall. He had such a blank expression on his face, that Harry immediately knew what was about to happen. He groaned and got into a fighting position. Salazar was now moving towards Harry, almost stalking him, until he was right behind him.  
  
Then he jumped...  
  
TBC.  
  
A/N: Sorry, couldn't resist! A nother cliffhanger. Bad Silver, Bad! Hope you like it!  
  
About the reviews, I really would respond to them, but there is no time! My parents are going out and were are (my sister and I) are taken to a friends house. AND SHE DOESN"T EVEN HAVE INTERNET!!! I am probably not going to survive this, so fare well all you people out there.  
  
*Sniffles*  
  
Hehehe. just kidding.. My sister is mad at me for writing that and like she says, I quote "Scaring the hee bee jee bees out of them." End quote.  
  
Don't ask... *shakes head at dumbness of her sister*  
  
Oww. she hit me!  
  
Ok, gotta go torture my little sis a bit!  
  
And don't forget to tell me what You think! Yours, Silver Girl 125 


	18. Fights, mental speeches and evil ideas

*.* = used when speaking parseltounge or one of the spirits ^.^ = Salazar's Thoughts . = Harry's thoughts /./ = Remus thoughts "." = normal speech  
  
Chapter 20:  
  
With that she sat down next to Remus and started to sniffle into his robes. After rolling his eyes, Remus comforted her to the best he could. A snort made Harry look at the far side of the room, where Salazar was leaning against the wall. He had such a blank expression on his face, that Harry immediately knew what was about to happen. He groaned and got into a fighting position. Salazar was now moving towards Harry, almost stalking him, until he was right behind him.  
  
Then he jumped...  
  
//Harry's POV//  
  
Just to land right in front of me and take a sword of the table next to us.  
  
I pick up the other sword. And the fight begins. My body gets into the rhythm right away. Salazar is stronger then any swordfighter that I have fought in a long time, and it takes a great deal of exertion to keep up with his moves. He is nothing but a blur to me as he kicks and punches, blocks and swings. I know every move and every direction he will take. I match him blow for blow, kick for kick.  
  
I am sweating and I'm getting tired, but nothing has felt this good in a long time. I forgot what it was like to train with Salazar. To know someone so good that I can use all my strength against, but never worry about hurting, is a feeling I thought left when he stopped training my sword fighting and Godric took over. I can feel him weakening also, and I know that one of us will have to end the fight soon. I concentrate on the hunter within me and wait for the perfect opening.  
  
Salazar's sword clashes against my own, in a vibration shakes my both my arms down to my shoulders. But I take the opportunity by lashing out in a vicious roundhouse kick that I apologize for silently, and in the same motion I knock his sword away until it clatters to the other side of the room. Salazar finds himself on his back with my sword pointed over his heart.  
  
"Say uncle," I command cheerfully. Salazar groans in pain and rolls his head back. "I don't hear anything."  
  
Salazar glares at me. "Uncle," he puffs.  
  
I take the sword away and give him a hand up. It's only then that I notice the audience that we have accumulated. Godric, Remus, Merlin, Helga and Rowena are standing in the room with their mouths hanging open.  
  
//End Harry's POV//  
  
"Wow," Godric remarked, "you were never that good when fighting against me!"  
  
"He needs a challenge to be at his best, and no offence, but you are not the best fighter that I have seen."  
  
Salazar grins because he knows exactly how jealous Godric is right now because he trained Harry better than him.  
  
"Whatever," Godric huffed indignantly and continues "I think that its time to get on with this."  
  
Slightly disappointed that Godric had given up so easily, Salazar nodded and once again turned to stand in front of Harry.  
  
"Very well, here is my gift to you." Here Salazar smirked and Harry wondered what exactly that gift was to make his mentor so happy about.  
  
"These," he produced a set of key's and the others gasped as they saw them, "Are the keys to every single room in the school. Even the offices of the founders. In my office you will find my other gift for you. Now don't get too happy when you see it, cause I will know when you use it and for what."  
  
Smiling satisfied at the confused faces all around him he looked at Remus and said: "The package also includes something you'll like. I didn't put any charms on your present because I know you'll behave like an proper adult and won't misuse it."  
  
A punch to the back of his head was his only reply, courtesy from our dear Harry. Rubbing his head and muttering about insolent teenagers with too much strength for their own good got him another hit to the head, to which he shut up and returned to his previous spot leaning against the wall.  
  
Godric was the next to come forward.  
  
"I was going to give you the ability of speaking to every magical and muggle animal, but since you already know how to do that, I'll just give you these."  
  
He held two silver orbs in his hand, showing them to Remus and Harry.  
  
"These," he said, indicating to the two globes, "are communicators. With these, you will be able to speak with any of us, when ever you need. In dire circumstances you will even be able to summon us through them. But I don't recommend using the summoning in Hogwarts."  
  
Seeing Harry's inquiring look, he blushed and started explaining. Or at least tried to.  
  
"W.we'll. You see. It's like this, when you summon us and are in Hogwarts, we will come to you, but it will. well. pretty embarrassing. for us that is, not for you."  
  
Harry raised his eyebrow. Seeing Godric embarrassed isn't something you see often. Looking at Salazar for a real explanation, he got a nod and a smirk as a response.  
  
"What that stuttering fool in front of you is trying to say is that whenever you use the summoning spell inside of the school, the wards will strip us bare and we will land in the middle of the great hall, naked as we were born."  
  
Mischievous looks started to shoot between Harry and Salazar as they had a small mental conversation.  
  
^ I took the liberty of excluding everyone except Godric in that little clause. It will work only once, but it will be the most glorious prank ever!^  
  
You are incorrigible Salazar. Poor Godric. I almost feel sorry for him.But only almost. I'll have to make sure to summon you when everyone is in the hall eating. Your Slytherin's will love this one!  
  
^ Ahhh. I love the sound of a good prank in the evening. One more thing, sorry about the fight, but I needed to know if Godric had managed the wonder of killing the natural skill you seem to posses.^  
  
It's fine, but next time let me use my staff will ya?  
  
^ What??? And get my but kicked from here into your time? Not likely. Now the last thing will be a bit of a shock for you, so don't start screaming will you?^  
  
Sure, what ever.  
  
^ I am going back with you to your time. I need to have a serious talk to Tom Marvolo Riddle. Just taking on my name and then using my last decent to get Slytherin blood into his veins is not a smart thing to do, not even for a crazed maniac dark lord.^  
  
"WHAT??? You are coming back with us?"  
  
Harry screamed, now talking aloud so the others would hear also.  
  
"I thought you wouldn't scream?"  
  
Salazar smarted and was promptly hit by a silencing charm, a loving gift from Helga who promptly started to rant at him for telling Harry the big surprise. While Salazar and Helga were still talking, Rowena went forward and, without a word, handed Harry a big black book, then turned to Remus and repeated the same process, but unlike Harry's book, Remus had an howling wolf image on it. There were no words needed. The book Rowena had given him was the book of the Order of the phoenix and its members.  
  
TBC.. Well, another small cliffhanger. I love those!  
  
Tell me what you think! Silver Girl 125 


	19. Back to the Future

*.* = used when speaking parseltounge or one of the spirits ^.^ = Salazar's Thoughts = Harry's thoughts /./ = Remus thoughts "." = normal speech #....# = Phoenix speech  
  
Chapter 21: Back to the Future  
  
Harry was still looking at the book in awe, because only the destined ones were allowed to read the book. Currently Harry was holding the book of the Order of the Phoenix, while Remus had the book of the Order of Gaia.  
  
The Order of Gaia had a list of all elementals in the world, and every time one is born, he or she will be added to that list.  
  
The Order of the Phoenix was a completely different matter. Its purpose is to bring together the Order of Light and guide them, so they may rid the world of the Dark Lord.  
  
"Now that every one has given their gifts, Harry, Remus, and Salazar really must be going," said Merlin. "I sense a fight on the future Hogwarts ground, help the professors in the fight and you will gain some trust. One more thing, Harry. You are too strong mentally and physically to go to classes. Take this scroll to Dumbledore and do whatever he says, ok?"  
  
"Why do I always end up with the dueling lessons? Can't I make a training program with muggle weapons?" Harry whined as all others except Merlin snickered.  
  
"There will be no mind reading in this room, understood, young man?" Merlin replied, wagging a finger at him.  
  
"Fine, take all my fun away," Harry pouted, but still gave his promise.  
  
A laughing Remus took hold of him as Salazar came forward and started the time chant. As soon as Salazar was finished, a flash of white light was seen, and then Remus, Harry, Salazar, and Moon were gone.  
  
Merlin sighed. "Hopefully they concentrate on getting Voldemort down, not on playing pranks."  
  
//Future Hogwarts, Great hall, 5 minutes to midnight//  
  
Cornelius Fudge had just started his little speech to fire Dumbledore from his job as headmaster when there was a blinding flash of white light.  
  
After the light dimmed, five figures stood in the middle of the hall.  
  
Three were human and everyone gasped when they recognized the other one. A unicorn in the middle of humans, something not everyone can see every day. Then hissing rang through the hall and they saw a snake standing directly in front of Fudge, hissing and spitting at him and every time the white faced Fudge would back off, the snake would follow.  
  
Then one of the men stepped forward and the hall gasped. There stood the famous boy who lived, the same one who was missing for almost four months, mature and probably one of the most powerful people on the earth.  
  
When two minutes later the humans had still not moved, Damien spoke up.  
  
*I think you shocked them a bit, kid! Are ye sure they're even breathing?*  
  
*Well, could they maybe get another hero for the time being? I hate being stared at!*  
  
*You can't be stared at Damien! Harry is being the one stared at!*  
  
*Oh No! Not the elf again! I can't stand her!*  
  
Harry said laughing out loud at the desperate tone that Damien's voice had gotten when Alandria had started talking.  
  
*Ahh... Lightning? Maybe you should go back to talking to the humans, because they are looking at you like you are some kind of monster.*  
  
Looking around Harry got a raised brow from Remus, an amused look from Salazar, and everything from curious to shocked and scared looks from the adults and children in the hall.  
  
Deciding to take Harry out of his misery, Salazar decided to speak up.  
  
"Sorry about that. It's nothing, you'll get used to it."  
  
Salazar glared at Remus and Moon as both snorted in their way.  
  
"Anyway, let me introduce myself. I am Salazar Slytherin, founder of the Hogwarts house Slytherin and resident evil."  
  
The identical laughs from Remus and Harry made him raise an eyebrow.  
  
"What? You would not hurt an ant if it bit you in the ass! Twice!"  
  
Remus gasped out between laughs. Going red, Salazar got his wand out and started cursing Remus and Harry who just put up a shield and then continued laughing. When both had calmed down, Remus took it on himself to introduce them properly.  
  
"Well, everyone here probably knows Harry, so it does not make much sense to introduce him again. My name is Remus Jamison Lupin and former DADA teacher. The man with the big ego next to us is Salazar Slytherin. Don't worry, he won't do anything unless he wants to get another lecture from Helga and Rowena. The proud stallion behind us is Moon, the last pure war-unicorn."  
  
After that last statement moon took of out the doors and probably into the forest to contact the other unicorns.  
  
Still, nobody moved, but then Dumbledore stood up and pulled Harry into a big hug. Pulling away from Harry, he stepped back and said, "Welcome back, Harry!" He started clapping. Slowly the great hall rose from it's stupor and clapped also.  
  
Suddenly a trill was heard, one that could only be identified as a phoenix. Seconds later Fawkes came flying through the doors.  
  
#Welcome home, young master!#  
  
#Hello Fawkes! But please, don't call me master. I do not want to be a master to anyone. Could you do me a favor?#  
  
#Of course, Harry.#  
  
#Can you get me my sword from Godric's office?#  
  
#No problem, hold on a second.#  
  
Fawkes was gone with a pop and came back a few seconds later with the sword in its beak. Dropping it when she was right over Harry, Harry caught it and looked at it for a second, frowning when Salazar made a few almost unnoticeable steps back from him.  
  
"What is it, Salazar?"  
  
"Get that thing away from me! Don't come near me, or I can't be held responsible for anything that happens!"  
  
There was something in the older mans eyes that made Harry suspicious. Looking down at the sword, he found that there was a spell on it that was often used to identify and repel vampires. Dispelling the spell he watched as Salazar realaxed and went to stand on his former spot again.  
  
*We will talk about this later, Slytherin!* Harry hissed with anger in his voice.  
  
Salazar flinched at the use of his surname and only nodded, looking down. Harry then looked at Dumbledore.  
  
"Maybe we should take this some where else. Minister Fudge and Mister Malfoy can accompany us; I need to speak with both of them."  
  
Nodding Dumbledore turned to the students.  
  
*Will the head of the houses please bring the students to the dorms and then proceed to my office, all will be explained there."  
  
Turning, he, Harry, Remus, Salazar, Fudge, and Malfoy went to the headmaster's office.  
  
TBC..  
  
So? What do you think? 


	20. The Battle and what Voldie thinks

*...* = used when speaking parseltounge or one of the spirits ^...^ = Salazar's Thoughts ... = Harry's thoughts /.../ = Remus thoughts "..." = normal speech #....# = Phoenix speech  
  
Chapter 22: The Battle and what Voldy thinks  
  
The group was just crossing the entrance hall, when Harry suddenly fell to his knees and let out a pained moan. Less than a second later Salazar was at his side, only to be pushed away by an overly concerned Remus.  
  
"Harry, are you ok?" asked Remus, with a tinge of fear.  
  
"Yes, I am fine, but Merlin was right, there is going to be a fight on Hogwarts grounds, and the asshole himself is here too!"  
  
Harry suddenly stood up and slammed a bewildered Salazar into a wall. The sword the founder had drawn fell to the ground.  
  
"You will stay here with Remus and protect the children and teachers. I will go out and tell snake face exactly what I think of him, and I do not need the added stress of looking out for you. Plus we still need to talk after all of this is over Vampire!"  
  
"Harry, please, you know that I can take care of myself! Hell I taught you all you know! I am sorry that I hurt you by not telling you that I was a vampire, but I didn't know what to do! Please forgive me!"  
  
Throwing the founder to the ground, Harry snorted and spat on his face.  
  
With that, Harry went to Remus. Looking him in the eyes, he silently told him to watch out for the children and to keep Salazar in the castle. Giving the werewolf a quick kiss, he turned and ran out of the hall and onto the massive Hogwarts grounds.  
  
Dumbledore was the one to break the silence.  
  
"Well, lets get all of the children into the great hall," Dumbledore said. "Oh and Salazar? Would you mind if you stay with Remus and me? I am sorry, but I just can not allow you to run around the school if you really are a vampire."  
  
With that said, a concerned Remus, a thoughtful Albus, a confused Cornelius, a sad Salazar, and a sneering Lucius made their way back into the great hall to announce the bad news.  
  
On the battlefield, a lone figure stood, head bowed, a massive broad sword resting in one hand, and a beautiful snake resting in the other.  
  
Suddenly the figure raised its head, green emerald eyes looking right at me, seeing through my invisibility spell, and then setting his snake to the ground.  
  
Who is he? Where is he from? Who has eyes like the killing curse?  
  
Drawing back into the shadows of the forest, a silent command sends three of the best death eaters to meet the man standing before us.  
  
I have given him a name, Mystery, because that man really is a mystery.  
  
As soon as the death eaters are in sight, Mystery's aura flares up and I can actually feel the power rolling of him in almost painfully controlled waves.  
  
How strong would he be if he let loose every bit of control? Would he be able to eliminate me, Lord Voldemort?  
  
The answer is yes, but not yet, not right now, but he is powerful enough.  
  
Looking back to the death eaters, Mystery quickly beheads all three of them with one swipe of his sword.  
  
Time to see how good he really is with the magic he wields.  
  
//End of POV//  
  
As Voldemort approached, Harry let his sword turn back to the earth he had made it from.  
  
Looking right back into Voldemort's red eyes, Harry quickly uncapped a vial from his belt and drank it. The contents of the vial contained a pain potion that eliminated any aspect of pain.  
  
Then it began. Harry noticed very early in the battle that Voldemort had control over the dark element, and was not afraid to use it.  
  
*Wrong move, Tom Riddle, because every element has its limits, if it thinks the person is misusing it, it will pretty much shut down and you won't be able use it for a few days if not weeks.*  
  
Damien's voice had taken on quite the happy tone when he continued.  
  
*Plus, do you remember that I am the Darkness? Well, Voldemort was allowed to see my form, but never use it. He relied too much on magic for it to be useful for him. Damien is a warrior of the dark, he may be good at manipulating the shadows, but he still is a warrior and needs to use his strength to be completely happy in a battle.*  
  
Thanks for the info, but why did you tell me all of this?  
  
Harry had just finished asking the question, when he was forced to duck again.  
  
*Just change into Damien and give him the scare of a lifetime kid! I really want to see his face when he sees that someone else got what he had wanted so much.*  
  
Fine!  
  
After that last word, shadows started swirling around Harry, and then suddenly vanished.  
  
Voldemort, who was currently looking at him like his greatest fear, asked one simple question.  
  
"Who or what are you?"  
  
"Stop pestering me with those silly spells and I'll tell you!"  
  
Stop talking through me Damien! You know I hate it when someone takes control over me!  
  
*I know, that's why I do it!*  
  
Just stop it for now ok?  
  
*Fine, take all my fun away!*  
  
That's my line! Go copy someone else!  
  
*Hmpf!*  
  
Grinning, Harry turned his attention back to Voldemort.  
  
"So? Will you stop pelting me with spells?"  
  
"Yes, I will, my word on that, but only because I want to know who you are."  
  
"Then you will see."  
  
Smirking, Harry changed back into his human form, and getting the pleasure of seeing Voldy's normally white face drain of any color it had left. Then Voldemort's expression changed. He was actually smiling!  
  
(A/N: Brrrr... mental image....)  
  
"Welcome back, Harry! I must say, the world was boring without you here. How was you holiday? Where did you go?"  
  
"Nice try, but first, no, I am not going to tell you where I learned all of this. Secondly, I am not going to tell you how to get there and thirdly I am not even going to think about changing sides to yours and becoming a death eater."  
  
Voldemort's smile faded and a scowl replaced it.  
  
"I am the heir of Slytherin, and therefore I command all dark creatures."  
  
The next thing he screamed into the night.  
  
"Let the dementors come in!"  
  
A moment later hundreds of dementors came rushing out of the forest. They were about to run Harry and Voldemort over when a booming voice thundered over the grounds.  
  
"Halt, dark warriors, because I, King Salazar Slytherin command you, my loyal army to stop!"  
  
Harry was boiling with anger when he saw Salazar standing over two figures lying on the ground. Actually forgetting Voldemort for a second, which gave the dark lord the chance to apparated him and the death eaters out of there, Harry changed into his animagi form and charged at Salazar. Coming to a halt in front of him, Harry turned back to human and apparated him, Remus, and the headmaster to the infirmary. Turning back into lightning, he kneeled before him, and Salazar climbed on.  
  
The ride through the dark forest was spent in total silence save the snapping of little branches and the thundering of hooves.  
  
Finally they stopped at a clearing, where Harry practicly threw Salazar of his back and went to stand beside the herd of pure unicorns and Moon who had currently accepted the position of looking out and protecting the heard.  
  
//Salazar POV//  
  
After almost an hour, Harry turned back to human form and the unicorns left. I was almost afraid of what was to come. A direct order from Harry, practicly the Lord of Light, is not disobeyed without consequences. Harry looked at me for some time without moving. The he started speaking.  
  
"I and the unicorns have decided your punishment. From now until the next full moon, you will call me Lord. Furthermore for harming my mate and the master of the school you were suppose to protect, you will fulfill one wish from both, without any buts. Is that clear?"  
  
I sigh. I never thought that the punishment would be so severe, but the again, the punishment has my secret in there too. Bowing my head, I reply.  
  
"Yes, my Lord." 


	21. The others and Sirius is in trouble

*.* = used when speaking parseltounge or one of the spirits ^.^ = Salazar's Thoughts = Harry's thoughts /./ = Remus thoughts "." = normal speech #....# = Phoenix speech  
  
Chapter 23: The others and Sirius is in trouble  
  
Harry and Salazar rode back to the school: Harry in his unicorn form, and Salazar on Moon, who had suddenly appeared and had offered to carry Salazar because the tired Harry probably would not have made it to the school.  
  
They parted from the war unicorn and made their way into the infirmary where Harry made a beeline to Remus bed and sat down in a chair, his head next to his lovers and fell to sleep.  
  
Salazar smiled at the sight and then saw that Dumbledore was not in the hospital wing anymore. Making himself ready for another lecture, the founder made his way to Godric's office, where he knew the headmaster would be, and gave the gargoyle his parseltounge password and entered the office.  
  
Inside Dumbledore stood by the window, looking down to the grounds and the unicorns grazing there. Moon walked around them, keeping an eye out for trouble.  
  
"Why are the unicorns on the school grounds? There are too many unpure here for them to feel comfortable much less graze without a care in the world."  
  
"I really am not the right one to tell you, you will have to ask Harry about that, he knows more, but I think it's because moon is a war unicorn. A war unicorn is the only pure unicorn that will fight. Because Moon is with the herd now they feel save enough to graze on the more magical grass of the school grounds."  
  
Nodding, Dumbledore turned around and sat in a chair, beckoning Salazar to do the same.  
  
"I am sorry that I stunned you, but Harry would have been killed."  
  
"You love him don't you? He is the son that you never knew."  
  
"Yes, but he will never know that.  
  
"Tell me what has happened in the past."  
  
"Now that is definitely something to ask Harry, I am a terrible story teller."  
  
"No matter, I still want you to tell it, because Harry will probably leave parts he does not want me to know out, and I really need to know what he is capable of."  
  
"Fine, but you take the blame if he is mad because he wanted to tell it!"  
  
"That I will do."  
  
"Ok, here it goes.."  
  
Two hours later Dumbledore knew everything that had happened in the founders' time and in this.  
  
"So Harry is making you fulfill one wish that Remus and I have?"  
  
Salazar nodded, a slightly fearful expression on his features.  
  
"Well, then I want you to call the other founders to this time. I need them to help me keep this school out of the ministry's hands."  
  
Sighing and damning his bad luck the founder stood up.  
  
"Well then, let's get to the great hall."  
  
/Morning Love!/  
  
Harry jumped up, dislodging the hand that had been running through his hair, and gave Remus a kiss.  
  
/I'm fine Harry, don't worry. No, Salazar didn't hurt me; he just used one of those damn stunning spells and left us lying on the ground. No, I don't need anything. I'm just glad that you're here with me./  
  
With that said, Remus drew Harry up on the bed, turned them around so that Remus was hovering over Harry and started to kiss the younger wizard. Harry linked his arms behind Remus neck and replied with just as much enthusiasm as Remus showed.  
  
Salazar had just summoned the rest of the founders to Hogwarts. He had changed the charm on the crystal ball in the last minute, because the headmaster probably wouldn't enjoy a naked Godric in the great hall. The group made their way to the infirmary where they thought Harry to be.  
  
Turning the last corner, they found Severus and Sirius standing there waiting. Severus looked annoyed at the practically bouncing Sirius.  
  
"You want to see Harry, too?" the bouncing Sirius asked.  
  
(A/N: Sirius and Severus were in the great hall to when Harry and the others arrived, Sirius in dog form of course, so they are not really surprised to see the founders.)  
  
After getting an affirmative answer, everyone set out for the hospital doors. Sirius was the first to open them and went in. The next thing anyone heard was a screamed "Stupefy" and then the others rushed in to see what was going on.  
  
It didn't look good. Remus was slumped against the wall, bleeding from a head wound, which Harry was currently nursing with great care. Suddenly he started to glow and when he put his hand to Remus head, the wound was gone.  
  
Standing and turning, his magic suddenly lashed out and Sirius was floating in mid air before him. Growling, Harry's hand lashed out and gave Sirius such a slap the sound must have echoed through the whole castle. The animagus slumped, still in midair, and Harry let him fall to the ground.  
  
He then turned to Severus.  
  
"Get him down to the dungeons, as far down as you know. Salazar will put up as much security spells as possible."  
  
Walking back to Remus, he picked him up without any problems, and looked one last time at Salazar.  
  
"Do not let me get to him. If I do before Remus wakes up and tells me not to, you know I will kill him. And you are the only one that is strong enough to beat me physically. Magically, just have the headmaster put up a strong anti-magic shield. Do not forget to light the room nicely, or the shadows might want to play with him!"  
  
The last sentence was accompanied by a deadly grin. With that, Harry just disappeared into thin air.  
  
"What did he mean by all that?" Snape asked as he picked Sirius up and everyone turned to the founders.  
  
Rowena began: "Harry is a very talented young man; he hates any kind of fame directed at him, but is one of the bravest persons I know. The only problem is that he is overprotective of the ones he loves, and with Remus, it is even worse, because he is his mate. If we don't look out for Sirius until Remus wakes, Harry's love could very well get Sirius killed." 


	22. Helping the mind, sorting out Sirius and...

*...* = used when speaking parseltounge or one of the spirits ^...^ = Salazar's Thoughts ... = Harry's thoughts /.../ = Remus thoughts "..." = normal speech #....# = Phoenix speech  
  
Chapter 24:helping the mind, sorting out Sirius and something strange  
  
Harry had just appeared in his room and was making his way over to the bed. Lying Remus down on it, he went into the bathroom and got a wet washcloth. Cleaning the remains of blood from his mates face, a new wave of anger swept through him, making him clench his fist.  
  
How the hell did his godfather get the right to attack his mate like that? How dare he, he knew nothing about him.  
  
Sighing to clear his head, Harry decided that he should help Remus heal, not dwell on Sirius.  
  
Summoning Alandria's staff, he sat next to Remus cross legged, one hand hovering over his lover's chest, the other holding the staff. Once again, the he went into the healer trance as Remus had started to call it and focused on Remus mind. Maybe he could get him to wake up sooner rather than later and give him a little energy booster.  
  
*The mind is one of the most complex things to heal, because there are so many tunnels it is very hard to take the right ones. Just believe that you can do it and that you want to help your love, and you will be able to do it. Do not fear, I will be with you and help you find your way.*  
  
Alandria's voice, full of wisdom and friendliness, helped Harry, he now felt like he had found the right part and was now giving little boosts of energy to the very walls.  
  
*Remus is waking up, you have to go if you do not want to harm his mind. Quick!*  
  
Harry withdrew and saw that Remus eyes had fluttered. Sighting in relive, Harry laid the staff next to him and gently cradled Remus head in his hands.  
  
"Come on love, wake up, that's it, wake up!"  
  
"Harry? What happened?"  
  
Said a groggy Remus.  
  
"What do you remember?"  
  
"We were in the infirmary kissing, but then I was blasted of the bed and then everything went black."  
  
"Well, Sirius came in and saw you on top of me, practicly suffocating me with those sloppy kisses,"  
  
"I'm not that bad!!" Interrupted a indignant Remus, but Harry just grinned and continued.  
  
"And Sirius decided that his charming, lovable and gorgeous godson didn't deserve to be stuck with a werewolf."  
  
Snorting, Remus sat up and pulled Harry onto his lap. Kissing Harry's neck, the werewolf relished in the little purring sounds only he could make the normally reserved wizard make. Lying Harry back onto the bed, Remus spooned up behind him and both fell into a relaxed sleep, dreaming of each other.  
  
In the dungeons, Helga, Rowena, Salazar and Godric had just finished the protection spells, when they felt a wave of very strong healing magic roll through the castle.  
  
Since the founders knew what kind of power Harry had, they did not notice anything strange, but everyone else just stood there gaping. The silence held until Sirius started to stir. At once Severus was beside him and held a pepperup potion to his mouth. After Sirius drank it, he looked at the others in the room in complete confusion.  
  
"What the hell just happened? Tell me my godson didn't just slap me!"  
  
"Sorry, he did, and he was right about it too!" Salazar replied.  
  
"What? I had the right as a godfather to blast Remus of of him, who knows what the werewolf would have done to him?"  
  
"Remus would have done nothing to harm Harry or if Harry had not wanted it either."  
  
"Yea right, like Harry is gay and just so happened to fall head over heels in love with my werewolf friend."  
  
"That's about it, and you had no right to hurt Remus, but the punishment will be fair enough I suppose..."  
  
"What punishment?" Sirius asked with a bit of fear in his voice.  
  
"You don't actually think that Harry is going to let you harm his life bonded and get away with it do you?"  
  
"I am his godfather, and there fore I know what is best for him. I will forbid him to see or talk to Remus ever again."  
  
"You won't be able to keep Harry away from Remus if you want the kid to stay sane for a few more years. Him and Remus are bonded for life, if they are not together, both of them go insane after a while."  
  
Then Salazar turned to Dumbledore. He handed him a roll of parchment.  
  
"I snitched this out of Harry's pocked, he would have burned it if I didn't."  
  
"Thank you Salazar. May I ask from who is it?"  
  
"Merlin."  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Dumbledore nodded and read the letter.  
  
"At least now I know why Harry didn't want me to read it. Salazar? I have a question. Do you think Harry would mind if you did the dueling lessons with magic and if Harry agrees, he can do the lessons with swords and knives and such?"  
  
"Actually, that would be fabulous. Harry never did want the dueling lessons."  
  
"Well then, see you all tomorrow morning, goodnight."  
  
The last thing anyone would have heard was the chorus of goodnights before Salazar conjured up a silencing spell over the room and Helga and Rowena proceeded to give Sirius the lecture of his life.  
  
The next morning, Harry woke to something wet licking his cheek. Grumbling, he turned away from it, only to hear someone laughing. Harry growled in irritation at seeing Remus on the floor, laughing himself silly at cowlick he had managed to produce on Harry's hair.  
  
Jumping up, Harry tried to get Remus, but the werewolf quickly turned into his wolf form and ran out of the door. Growling, this time just for show, Harry turned into lightning and ran after him.  
  
Lighting had just entered the great hall, when he realised his mistake. Black unicorns wee considered dangerous and a bringer of death.  
  
*Do not worry lightning, just show that you mean no harm, and no harm will come to you.*  
  
Oh, and how am I suppose to do that?  
  
*Lay back your ears and bow to the head table first, then to every other table. The house tables you sort, the first one you have the most respect for, then the second one, then the third and then the one you have the least respect for. It is that easy.*  
  
Thanks.  
  
Lighting laid back his ears and then slowly turned to the teachers table. Going to both front knees, he bowed low in front of Dumbledore. Then going over to the Gryffindor table he bowed. Next came the Hufflepuff, then the Ravenclaw tables and then the slytherin.  
  
*Good, now go back and stand before Dumbledore, and await his response. I f he showes you his wand, it means that he accepts you and you just have to touch it to be able to talk to him. I f he does not show you his wand, you must bow again, and somehow show him your loyal.*  
  
Harry did what his spirit told him and stood, waiting. Then, Dumbledore stood, came around the table and held his wand so he was showing it to lightning. Touching it with his horn, he felt magic flow through him and somehow knew that something was up.  
  
************************************************************************ 


	23. The Childe

*...* = used when speaking parseltounge or one of the spirits ^...^ = Salazar's Thoughts ... = Harry's thoughts /.../ = Remus thoughts "..." = normal speech #....# = Phoenix speech [....]= Dumbledore's thoughts  
  
Chapter 25: The Childe  
  
Harry did what his spirit told him and stood, waiting. Then, Dumbledore came around the table and held his wand so he was showing it to lightning. Touching it with his horn, he felt magic flow through him and somehow knew that something was up.  
  
*He has your hair as a core lightning!*  
  
He has my what?  
  
*He has a hair of your unicorn form in his wand, one of Olivander's ancestors probably found it in the forest and put it in the wand. Dumbledore is from now on your childe, which means that you will have a telepathic link with him and that you can feel when he is in danger. Just like Fawkes is a protector to you.*  
  
But why wasn't I able to talk to Fawkes then?  
  
*Because you were to young, to inexperienced. Now how about you ask Dumbledore to walk with you outside and explain him what I have just said. But don' tell him who you really are, that would disturb his honor a bit. Don't worry, I will help you when you need it!*  
  
Ok, thank you lightning.  
  
*No problem young one.*  
  
*Young one, now that's cute, reeeeeeaaaallllllyyyy cute...giggle....*  
  
Shut up Damien, or I'll tell Alandria what you said about her last time...  
  
*Ok, ok, I'm gone...*  
  
Grinning, Harry turned his attention back to Albus.  
  
Albus? Can you hear me?  
  
[Yes, I can hear you. What do you want here? And how is it that you are here? Black unicorns are not often sighted and if they are, they usually have a mission to do something or another.]  
  
You are correct Albus, I do have a mission. I came here to find my childe, the one that carries my core in his wand. I have found him in you! Come with me outside, so we may talk. I will explain everything there.  
  
[That is fine, but let me just tell Minerva so that she knows where I am going.]  
  
Ok.  
  
Dumbledore quickly walked to where the deputy headmistress was sitting and told her he needed to go on some serious business. Nodding a last goodbye, Dumbledore turned back to lightning and both walked out of the hall, side by side.  
  
Coming to a stoop in front of the old willow tree by the lake, Harry laid down, followed by Dumbledore who took a seat on one of the old roots.  
  
[You said something about my wand having your core, but then you must be a thousand years old!]  
  
Yes, you are correct in that assumption. I was just a young one when the founders built Hogwarts and I always had their friendship and trust. If there was something wrong in the forest, I would tell them and then see if I could fix it.  
  
[But how can you be that old? I know that unicorns can get up to five hundred years old, but never a thousand.]  
  
That is because I had to find my childe, the one that carries my core, and protect him from his enemies.  
  
[I do not need protection, I can very well look out for myself.]  
  
I am sorry, I did not mean to make it sound like you were weak, but there is something you cannot protect yourself against.  
  
[And what may that be?]  
  
Your self!  
  
An uncomfortable silence settled around them as a shocked and thoughtful Dumbledore and Lighting looked at each other. Suddenly lighting looked up and let out a small whine. There, behind the tree, at the edge of the forest, the unicorns stood, Moon standing in front of them. Lightning stood.  
  
Come with me Albus!  
  
Nodding, the old wizard came to his feet and followed lightning who had begun to walk in the direction of the other unicorns. Bowing to them he looked at Dumbledore to make sure he did the same. After also bowing, Dumbledore looked at the unicorns.  
  
[Is there a way that I might be able to talk to them too?]  
  
There is, but none of them would want to talk to you.  
  
[And why if I may ask?]  
  
Lightning then looked Dumbledore so deep into his eyes that the headmaster got the feeling his mind was being striped and analyzed by the dark unicorn before him.  
  
You killed.  
  
[I had to, it was not something that I had wanted. If there was another way, I would have took it.]  
  
Lightning's look suddenly turned to happiness as he walked forwards a few paces and let out a loud scream. After a few seconds, all the other unicorns repeated the scream and then Dumbledore was surrounded by the unicorns, congratulating him for something he did not understand and touching him with their horns.  
  
Getting slightly nervous, Albus looked for lightning, and found him standing away from the others, crossing horns with Moon and seeming deep in concentration.  
  
Trying to get through the unicorn mass seemed practically impossible. They seemed so happy about something and he had absolutely no idea about what.  
  
[Why are they so happy? I do not understand!]  
  
You have shown me that you still have a pure heart. For a human to be welcomed back into the hearts of a pure unicorn, a fallen one must see the good in the heart of him or her. That is why there are so few humans that are able to touch or be near a pure unicorn after childhood. If you had not shown me what you have truly felt about that night with Grindewald, the others would have left and never would have shown them selves to you again.  
  
A single tear fell down Albus cheek as he thanked the black unicorn.  
  
[Thank you. By the way, what is your name?]  
  
My name is lightning, because when I do some of my unicorn magic, a lightning storm is always over me.  
  
[Lighting is a beautiful name.]  
  
Thank you Albus. I have a question, would you like to see the glade of the unicorns? This would be the only time you will be able to, so decide wisely.  
  
[I would be honored if I could see the home of the unicorns, but could I tell Minerva that I will be gone for the rest of the day?]  
  
You will be gone for most of tomorrow too, so go tell her.  
  
[Thank you.]  
  
With that Albus went quickly through the unicorns, who had parted and were now grazing, and headed back inside the castle. Five minutes later he was back outside and, after getting instructions from lightning, climbed on top of Moon's back.  
  
I am stronger that Moon when fighting, but tire quickly with someone on my back.  
  
[I understand Lightning.]  
  
With that, the herd of unicorns, Moon, Albus and Lightning made their way through the forest to the glade of the unicorns. 


	24. The Glade of the Unicorns Part 1

*...* = used when speaking parseltounge or one of the spirits ^...^ = Salazar's Thoughts ... = Harry's thoughts /.../ = Remus thoughts "..." = normal speech #....# = Phoenix speech also Moons speech [....]= Dumbledore's thoughts  
  
Chapter 26: The Glade of the Unicorns Part 1  
  
The trip on Moons back had just started, and Albus was somehow feeling happier than any other time in his life. He could not describe the feeling; it seemed like all his bad memories were drawn out of him, never going to be able to return.  
  
That is the magic of the unicorn glade. No bad thought, act or memory is able to penetrate the home of the unicorns. This is why a unicorn is so pure. They are born here, live here and only come out to graze. The only thing that can change a unicorn into a fallen one is something terrible, something that is almost impossible to live through for a unicorn. Only the strongest ever make the change.  
  
Lightning sighted as he finished and looked sorrowful at the stars that were over them. Suddenly he let out a loud scream and ran into the thick trees and the shadows seemed to melt around him and conceal him from sight.  
  
[Where are you going lightning? Wait!]  
  
#Do not worry, he will come back. Lightning just needs to mourn and release some of his anger. Do you wish to watch him and maybe learn some of the unicorn magic? I know he won't have anything against it. Even if he did, I am more that a good match for him.#  
  
[I would be honored.]  
  
#So will it be. But stay back by the trees. Lightning's magic can often get pretty violent and the dark creatures of the forest feel drawn to the energy and fight him. It is one of the most spectacular things I have ever seen.#  
  
[It sounds like lightning is a very powerful unicorn.]  
  
#Yes, that he is, and it was not easy for him. He has lost his parents in an early age, needed to live through hard times and always had many enemies. Plus he is a fallen one, so many hunted him and the others expected him to fight their battles for them.#  
  
[Lightning reminds me of young Harry. Is there some connection between him and lightning?]  
  
#There is, but you need to see for yourself to understand. But remember, lightning had a hard life. He may be a fallen one, but he is still the same. What he has done, was not to hurt you, but to protect you.#  
  
[Ok, I will keep that in mind.]  
  
#Here he is, climb of my back and stay by the trees.#  
  
Getting of the unicorns back, Albus sat himself down on one of the many thick roots. Looking out at the clearing, he was astounded at what he was seeing. About twenty or so creatures had surrounded the unicorn in a ring,  
  
[I don't even know half of the creatures out there, how does he know how to kill them?]  
  
#He does not, he just fights them with everything he has.#  
  
Then suddenly there were shadows all around the unicorn and kept it in a ball of darkness.  
  
#Look closely and you will know Harry's and lightning's secret.#  
  
Nodding, Albus eyes turned back to the ball of shadows that was currently getting smaller and smaller. Then he saw it, Harry was standing there, a broadsword in one hand and a ball of flames in the other. Totally shocked, Albus just sat there, watching Harry fight the rest of the creatures and then walk to him and Moon. Harry then started to talk to Moon, but made it so Albus would be able to hear too.  
  
I hope that you are happy now!  
  
#Very! You needed to tell him anyway. And what better way then when you are too tired to win in a fight against me.#  
  
[Harry?]  
  
Yes Professor Dumbledore it's me. I hope that you are not angry with me for not telling. There was this little annoying voice in my head that forbid me to tell you.  
  
*I did not forbid you to do anything Lightning! I merely reminded you of what is best.*  
  
[Who are you?] Albus asked, overcoming his shock quickly.  
  
*I am Lightning, the spirit of the fallen unicorn.*  
  
Very sorry to interrupt, but we need to go.  
  
#We can stay here a bit longer, the others still need to get to the valley.#  
  
*Sorry, but the kid is right. The unicorn are about to lift the charms on the entrance. Just use the shadows and transport yourselves there.*  
  
Harry quickly turned to Albus.  
  
I will transport you and Moon with the shadows to the valley. Do not worry, nothing can stop the shadows and I will be there soon. Just stay with Moon when you are with the others. He will show you the unicorn magic he promised.  
  
#So you knew we were coming.#  
  
Your thoughts were so loud, they could have woken the dead. Now stop blabbing and stand still. I will come later, I still need to do something.  
  
With that, Harry held up both hands to the dark forest and the shadows began to fly around them. Turning to Moon and Albus, the shadows flew to them and in the next instance they were in a ring of darkness.  
  
TBC... 


End file.
